Cursed Soul Reaper 2: Return to the Soul Society
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Kosuke Urahara enters the Academy to follow in his father's footsteps. But how will the other Soul Reapers react when they find out his last name? Sequel to The Cursed Soul Reaper.
1. Return to the Soul Society

**Return to the Soul Society**

After Kosuke and the others returned, Kisuke Urahara had a tough decision to make. He had taught all he could to prepare his 'son' for becoming a Soul Reaper like himself, but he feared it wasn't enough. His best option was to send Kosuke to the Soul Society, so that he could enter the Academy and become a real Shinigami. The only question was; how would the other Soul Reapers act towards his son?

"Kosuke, I have a question for you," started Kisuke.

"What is it, Pops?"

"How would you like to go to the Soul Society and become a Soul Reaper?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how would you like to attend the Academy and become an official Soul Reaper like Rukia?"

"I'd love to, but how would I get there, and what do I do to enter the Academy?" asked Kosuke.

"The part about getting there is easy, but getting into the academy is another story. You might be able to get a free pas if you told them your full name, though I wouldn't recommend it…"

"Why not?"

"Because I was banned from the Soul Society, and you might be held accountable for what I did," Kisuke answered.

"Okay, so I just tell them my name is Kosuke and I want to follow in my dad's footsteps," replied Kosuke.

"Close. You tell them your first name only, but leave out the part about following in my footsteps. The minute they hear my name they would refuse to let you in."

"So, what do I do?"

"You wait to enter the Academy the usual way and only give them your first name. I'll get the gate to there ready in a week or so, that way you'll have time to prepare," answered Kisuke.

"Okay, dad."

"It might be a while until you're admitted to the Academy, Kosu-kun. You'd get bored easily," warned Yoruichi.

"So I'll bring a lot of books to read. And maybe some paper to write my own stories on," replied Kosuke.

"That would be a very wise decision. But that may not be enough to help you," Yoruichi said worried.

"What else would I need, Onee-san?" asked Kosuke. (Onee-san means 'Big Sister'. Kosuke often calls Yoruichi big sis, because he considers her as an older sister.)

"You might need to practice on your Shin-Po, in case you run into trouble with the Soul Reapers."

"So after I get the books, paper, and writing supplies I'll should practice on my 'Flash Steps'?"

"I might even show you a few new ones if you're good," answered Yoruichi, smiling her feline smile. (She was in her cat form.)

"Alright, Onee-san! I'll go get the things I need right away so we can practice!" said Kosuke enthusiastically.

* * *

A week later the gate was ready. Kosuke had been practicing on his Shin-Po or 'Flash Step' for the past six days. It was time to bid farewell to his son, and Urahara had a few things to give him before he left.

"Before you go, take these."

"But this coat is yours!" exclaimed Kosuke.

Kisuke had given him one of his spare coats, another quiver of Soul Arrows, a medium sized metal disk which could change shape, a map of the inner court, a bag that all his things could fit in, and his very own Soul Pager!

"Be sure to write to us, okay son?" asked Kisuke.

"Okay, dad, I'll write to you at least once a week okay?"

"I'll come by every so often to check on you, and deliver the messages. You better behave, Otouto-kun!" said Yoruichi. (Otouto means 'Little Brother'.)

"I will big sis! I guess this is goodbye…"

"We'll see you again soon, okay? Be sure to visit nii-san!" said Ururu. (Jinta and Ururu considered Kosuke their older brother.)

Kosuke laughed. "I will Ururu, I promise!"

And with that, Kosuke entered the gate to the Soul Society, and into a new adventure. Kisuke Urahara couldn't help but feel proud of his son. He only hoped that he would remain safe, especially when the Soul Reapers found out his last name.

"See you soon, son…" said Kisuke quietly as the gate disappeared.


	2. Kosuke's arrival

**Kosuke's arrival**

"So this is the Soul Society. Huh, it's different than dad and Onee-san described it," commented Kosuke.

Little did he know that his arrival to the Soul Society had labeled him a ryoka, or illegal soul. If the Soul Reapers caught him now, there'd be hell to pay. But how could he have known that his father had created an illegal portal just so he could come?

"I wonder how they choose candidates for the academy. Wait a minute…where is everyone?" wondered Kosuke aloud.

* * *

He had just come to the edge of the inner courts when it happened. Large white stones appeared out of nowhere and barred his way. He had nearly been crushed by the Seireimon, which separates the Rukongan (newly arrived souls go there) from the Seireitei (this is where the Academy is and where the inner courts are located.)!

"Woah. That was a little too close for comfort!"

"Who are you?! Why did you attempt to enter the Seireitei without a permit?!" grumbled the gatekeeper, a large giant by the name Jidanbo.

"Oops, Gomen Nasai sir. I didn't know about a permit. My bad, my pops sent me here so I could try to attend the Academy," replied Kosuke politely.

"If you only did that by mistake, then you're forgiven. You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I just arrived, and I don't know any of the rules here."

"I'll let this slip, but if it happens again I won't be so lineate. Got that?" said Jidanbo.

"I got it, sir. By the way, what's your name?"

"I am Jidanbo, gatekeeper of the West gate called 'the white road'. What is your name boy?"

"My name is Kosuke, nice to meet you," replied Kosuke.

"Well Kosuke, I recommend that you leave the area close to the gate or the Soul Reapers will bite both our heads off," replied Jidanbo.

"Yes, sir. I guess I'll see you around…" said Kosuke as he walked away from the gate.

_That was a polite young man. I hope I do run into him later…_Jidanbo thought as Kosuke left.

* * *

After his chat with the gatekeeper, Kosuke noticed that there were people around after all! The only reason they stayed away was because ryoka are the main cause of problems in the Soul Society.

"So you are new here?" asked an old man.

"Yup, I just came here through a gate my pops made. He wanted me to attend the Academy and become an official Soul Reaper," he replied.

"Well you're welcome to stay until then. So long as you don't cause any trouble, we should get along fine," said the old man.

"Um, excuse me sir, but do you know how they choose people for the Academy?" asked Kosuke.

"I wouldn't know. You could ask one of the Soul Reapers, but they probably won't answer you," replied the old man.

"Why not?"

"Because Soul Reapers aren't exactly known for their manners," replied one of the people outside.

"Yikes! So they aren't very friendly to people outside the inner courts?"

"Not really. They normally ignore us unless you attend the Academy," someone griped.

"Thanks for the warning!" joked Kosuke nervously. Secretly he thought '_If I ever get into the Academy, I won't be as cold as the others toward the people outside the gate!'_


	3. The quest for a quiet place to read

**The quest for a quiet place to read**

Kosuke had been living in the Rukongan for over 2 weeks and still he wasn't able to get into the academy. He was glad that his older sister Yoruichi had warned him of the boredom problem. But he was patient. He would wait as long as it took to enter the academy!

Kisuke had replied to both of his letters (with a few letters from Jinta and Ururu) and was glad that his son avoided getting into trouble on his first day in the Soul Society. But Kosuke had problems that even his father and older sister couldn't help him with! His problem? Every time he tried to read a book or start to write a story, he would be interrupted by one of three things; Soul Reapers, the younger souls wanting to play, or one of the older souls needing his assistance! He was at wits end. It seemed as though the only way he could get some time alone was when he was practicing his Shin-Po!

Kosuke was really upset over the lack of any spot that was quiet and still wasn't in other peoples way. He was at a loss. That is, until Jidanbo the gatekeeper came to his rescue yet again!

"Hello Kosuke! Long time no see! What have you been up to after you left the gate?" asked Jidanbo cheerfully.

"I've been helping others here and there, though I've been having a little problem with finding a quiet spot to read!" Kosuke joked.

"Oh really? How come?"

"Every time I try to read one of my books, I get interrupted by arrogant Soul Reapers, little kids wanting to play, or someone wanting my help! The only time I have any alone time is when I'm using Shin-Po for some exercise!" answered Kosuke sadly.

"That would become a problem…"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do at this rate," said Kosuke.

Jidanbo started thinking of quiet, secluded places for his friend to read. The only place he could think of was on top of the shield that protected the Seireitei! But how could Kosuke sit on top of the barrier without disintegrating? That was the main problem.

"Well, I can think of one place you could try, but you wouldn't survive," said Jidanbo hesitantly.

"Where's that?"

"On top of the barrier that protects the inner courts. But it's impossible to sit there at all," replied Jidanbo.

"What do you mean? Why can't anyone sit there?"

"Because the wall that surrounds the edge of the Seireitei is made of a rare mineral that blocks spiritual energy. It also emits a wave that breaks down spiritual energy, which means if you tried to sit on it, you'd disintegrate," answered Jidanbo.

"You mean that wall is made of Sekki-seki?! How'd they find enough of it to create a wall around the Seireitei?" exclaimed Kosuke in shock.

"How did you know of that?!"

"My Onee-san told me about it. She used to be a Shinigami too," replied Kosuke.

"Who's your older sister?" asked Jidanbo curiously.

"Um, she's a black cat," Kosuke replied vaguely. Yoruichi had warned him not to use her name in the Soul Society either unless he had no other choice.

"Maybe your sister can help you find a place to read…" suggested Jidanbo, who became suspicious of Kosuke by his vague answer.

"I don't want to bother her for something as trivial as that!"

"Well, I guess you're out of luck. I don't know of any other places in the Rukongan that are quiet and secluded," replied Jidanbo, who decided to help Kosuke anyway.

* * *

"What's so trivial that you won't ask for my help, Kosu-kun?" asked a voice from up in the tree. 

"I can't find someplace quiet to read sis…Wait a minute!" exclaimed Kosuke as he stared up in the tree in shock.

Yoruichi was sitting in the tree. She had arrived in time to hear him say he didn't want to bother her over a trivial matter.

"Is that all? Why don't you go to the home of Kukaku? I'm sure she won't mind you staying there," replied Yoruichi.

"Isn't she the one who…"

"Yes, she's he one who moves around a lot."

"Is this your older sister Kosuke?" asked Jidanbo.

"Yup, that's her. I can't believe I didn't sense her sneaking up on us!" he joked.

"I think I'll let you two catch up. I need to get back to the gate anyway," said Jidanbo as he left to return to his post.

"I see you made some powerful allies, little bro."

"I guess. He was pretty nice when I accidentally tried to break in the Seireitei."

"Now let's see if we can find my old friend."

* * *

Yoruichi and Kosuke asked one of the older inhabitants if he had seen Kukaku. They were lucky; she was outside the village only a few miles away. He gave Kosuke the directions; and he went to see her. When he found her house, he got a strange welcome from the guards! 

"Who are you? We haven't been told of any visitors!"

"My name is Kosuke, and I came to see Ms. Shiba. Is she in?" Kosuke said politely.

"Oy! What are you two doing now?!" grumbled a strange man wearing a bandanna.

"This man wants to see your older sister, Ganju-san," replied one of the guards, before he had a chance to say anything.

"Well he'll have to go through me first!" growled Ganju. He was standing before the door, yet he wasn't blocking it.

"Is that all? I was hoping that I could talk to her without a fight!" moaned Kosuke, annoyed.

"Ganju! What's going on here?!" yelled a woman downstairs.

"Some idiot wants to bother you!"

"Then let him, ya moron! If he's really a baka, I'll handle him myself," she replied.

"You may enter," said the second guard.

* * *

"Welcome to my house. Who are you and why have you come? Let me warn you, if you're selling something you'd better leave now," the woman said. 

"Are you Kukaku Shiba, the fireworks expert?"

"That I am," Kukaku replied.

"My Onee-san told me a lot about you! She said that you are one of the more interesting characters living the Soul Society. Though Pops said that you were just crazy…"

"What's your full name boy?" asked Kukaku suspiciously. She suspected that he was lying.

"My dad told me not to say my last name as it would cause trouble."

"You're going to be in more trouble if you don't tell me," she growled.

"It's…its Urahara Kosuke."

"You can't be serious! Since when did Kisuke have a son?!"

"He's more of an adopted son actually," commented a familiar voice from within Kosuke's bag.

"Yoruichi is that you?"

"Yup, and this little runt is telling the truth. He really is Kisuke's son."

"Hey! I'm not little Onee-san!" retorted Kosuke.

"She's your older sister?! You better talk Yoruichi, and start at the beginning."

* * *

After a few hours, Kukaku agreed to let Kosuke stay at her house until he entered the academy. There was one condition though, he had to help around the house and the villages they stopped by. 


	4. Bending the rules of spirits

**Bending the rules of spirits**

A few weeks after Kosuke started living with Kukaku, he started to have the same trouble with peace and quiet as before. He barely had any time to read, let alone write letters to his father and the others! He didn't know what to do. That is, until he started to experiment with the disk his dad gave him when he left.

"Pops never did tell me what this thing was made of…" he mused. He had just finished helping Ganju make more fireworks and he was beat.

It wasn't until Ganju came in with one of his sister's Reishu Kaku, or Spirit Core. He tripped and it accidentally fell onto Kosuke's disk. A loud noise was heard and the spirit core was shattered! Kukaku came running to see what made the noise.

"What happened Kosuke?! What was that noise just now?!"

"Ganju tripped, the Reishu Kaku fell onto the disk that I had in my hand and shattered. That's what I think caused the noise anyway…"

"The Spirit Core shattered with a noise against an ordinary disk?"

"That's what it looked like, yeah."

"Mind if I have a look at it? I don't think that thing is normal," asked Kukaku concerned.

Kosuke handed her the disk without any complaints. She examined it carefully, and then she gave him a strange look.

* * *

"Where did you get this?"

"Pops gave it to me before I left for the academy. Why?"

"This disk is made out of Sekki-seki. How did Urahara get a hold of it from the human world?!"

"What! I thought it was made out of some weird metal. Why would he give me an artifact made out of material that could wreck havoc on my powers?!"

Kukaku and Kosuke were shaken. The next time Kosuke wrote to his father, there would be some major explaining to do!

"Hey, Kukaku-san. I was wondering, do objects made out of Sekki-seki break when they come in contact with the wall?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if I could use that to sit on top of the barrier around the inner courts."

"WHAT! Please tell me you're joking!"

"Well it would be a quiet place where no one could bother me right?"

"I would imagine so…"

"Well, that would make it the perfect place to sit down and read a book! It's quiet, hard to get to, and no one could bother me without having trouble!"

"True, but why would anyone care about you sitting on top of the barrier?!" asked Ganju.

"Is it okay if I test it Kukaku-san?"

"Yes, but if there's any sign of trouble I want you to stop."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Kosuke headed straight for the barrier and tried throwing the disk at it. When it merely bounced off, he started to have hope of getting on the top! He went and told Kukaku what the result of his experiment was. She was mildly shocked that it wasn't destroyed the moment it hit the barrier! And so Kosuke now had a way to sit on the barrier and not be harmed. But how to get on top without the cannon?

Enter Jidanbo, the gatekeeper! After he convinced the giant to help him, Kosuke got ready to land on the barrier. Jidanbo launched him and Kosuke changed the disk into a large blanket that he could sit on. He landed safely, albeit roughly!

"I can't believe I actually did it!" he said happily before he opened his book and started to read.

* * *

It took the Soul Reapers a few days to notice anything was wrong, and even then it was only because someone bothered to look up!

"What the hell…?!" exclaimed Captain Kurotsuchi, one of the 13 captains.

"Eh? What's wrong Kurotsuchi?!" asked Gin Ichimaru.

"Someone's sitting on top of the Seireimon barrier!"

"You must be seeing things. It's impossible to touch, let alone sit on the barrier without being destroyed!"

"Tell the fool up there that!" retorted Kurotsuchi.

Gin finally looked up to see that the leader of the 12th company wasn't joking. There really was someone on the barrier. And from what he could tell, the guy was reading something!

"We have to report this!" exclaimed Gin.

* * *

5 hours later, the captains of the thirteen companies were summoned for an emergency meeting. The strange person was still on top of the barrier; though it looked like he was taking a nap.

"We need to find out who he is and what he's doing up there!"

"It looked to me like he was relaxing," commented Gin.

"What I'd like to know is why he's able to stay up there and not be affected by the barrier's waves!" griped Kurotsuchi.

"I hate to interrupt you lot, but it looks like he's leaving the barrier," said Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the Sixth company.

"WHAT!!" the others exclaimed.

"Have someone follow him now!" bellowed Kurotsuchi.

By the time the Soul Reapers got there, he was gone. Kosuke left the area five minutes earlier, due to Kukaku yelling at him to come help move the house again. Little did he know that he was now the subject of gossip in the Seireitei!


	5. The hunt for Kosuke

**The hunt for Kosuke**

A few days after the captain of the 12th company saw Kosuke on the barrier, he was going about his day as usual. He decided to go to his favorite reading spot. Jidanbo helped him get to the right height above the barrier and he landed on his usual spot. He had no idea that one of the villagers had spotted him and went to report this to the Soul Reapers for the reward money.

After the first unsuccessful day of searching, the Soul Reapers offered a reward for any info on the person who was spotted on the barrier. After they found out who he was, they had a hell of a time trying to find where he lived!

* * *

"What do you want?!" growled Kukaku. She didn't like their attitude toward her and Ganju one bit.

"We want you to hand over the person that sits on top of the barrier now. He's wanted for questioning!" replied the Soul Reaper coldly.

"If you're referring to Kosuke, then you can go to hell. I'm not letting that freak that runs the twelfth company get his hands on him!"

The Soul Reaper attempted to arrest Kukaku for defying them, but Kosuke showed up after he noticed the commotion from above.

"What's going on here?!" he exclaimed.

"Are you Kosuke?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"You're wanted for questioning," said the Soul Reaper tartly.

"I ain't coming unless you boneheads can catch me!" retorted Kosuke evilly.

Kukaku gave him a grin for the response he gave them.

"SEIZE HIM!" roared the Soul Reaper

The other two Shinigamis tried to catch him, but that only resulted in the collision. Kosuke used Shun-Po at the last second and the two crashed into each other.

"Impossible! Only those who rank assistant captain or above can perform that!"

"Guess again, moron. My Onee-san showed me how to use it a long time ago!"

"Now I suggest you leave before I call my guards on you…" growled Kukaku.

The Soul Reapers fled in shame. Ganju was standing near the door when they fled and he couldn't stop laughing!

"Now what are we going to do Kukaku-san?" asked Kosuke. 

"I think we should stay here until they send someone again, hopefully a captain and not some rank novice like those idiots!"

* * *

And so they waited until morning when two more Soul Reapers showed up. This time though, they sent the two Soul Reapers that they didn't suspect. Their names were Jishiro Ukatake and Soifon. Both of them were at the captain rank. The reason they were chosen and not someone else is because Ukatake was the captain of the 13th division, which Kukaku and Ganju's dead brother Kaien was Assistant Captain. Soifon was chosen because she is the second most skilled user of Shun-Po. (The first is Yoruichi.)

"Are you the one spotted on the barrier?" asked Soifon.

"That'd be me. What's wrong with me sitting on the barrier? I not hurting anything am I?" griped Kosuke annoyed.

"No, but you're the first person to sit on the barrier without be affected," replied Ukatake.

"I was sitting on something. That's why I wasn't affected," Kosuke said.

"What do you want anyway?" demanded Ganju.

"We want to take him in for questioning is all. He's not in any trouble…yet."

"And if I refuse to go?"

"We'll have to take you by force," said Soifon evilly.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told those other fools. You'll have to catch me first. If you can do that, I'll come without a fight. Sound fair?"

"Indeed it does. I'll take your challenge little boy," answered Soifon.

"Then let the game of Onigokko begin!" said Kosuke right before he vanished.

"So the boy knows how to use Shun-Po…interesting," remarked Soifon before she copied his move and disappeared.

* * *

Four days later…

Kosuke was finally starting to wear out from using Shun-Po. His old record was three days straight, non-stop. Soifon was still chasing him, though she was more wore out than he was. She was highly impressed by the fact that he went this long without tiring. He had talent, of that she was sure.

She started going again and by a fluke she actually tagged him. The game was over and she'd won.

"Okay, I'll go. But can we at least rest first?" gasped Kosuke, out of breath.

"Agreed, but only if you tell me where you learned to use Shun-Po," said Soifon, also out of breath.

"Onee-san taught me. She said that I'd get bored waiting for a chance to enter the Shinigami Academy, so I practiced it every morning," he replied.

"Your older sister taught you? What was her name?"

"She never gave me her name. All she said was to call her big sis," lied Kosuke.

* * *

The next day, Kosuke and the two captains entered the Seireitei. He was mildly impressed with the size of it. It was hard for him to pretend not to know where they were taking him. After three days of interrogation, Kosuke continued refusing to reveal the name of the person who gave him the disk. Or who taught him Shun-Po.

The only good thing that came out of the mess was that he was finally accepted into the academy. He thanked Kukaku and Ganju for letting him stay there, and then headed back into the Seireitei. The next day he would begin as a student at the Shinigami academy.


	6. Dangerous waters

**Dangerous waters**

Kosuke had been attending the academy for over three years after the incident with the barrier. By that time he had already grown a reputation among the others. They gave him the name "Flash Master Kosuke" or more often, "Flash Bookworm." It might have offended him, but the names were appropriate so he let it slide.

The teachers who had him considered themselves lucky to have him. It was even rumored that he would finish earlier than expected! Kisuke couldn't have been more proud of him. He couldn't stop laughing the day he found out what happened with the books. Kosuke had three spots that he went to spend his free time in quiet.

Those spots were; on top of the barrier (which annoyed his superiors to no end), in Yoruichi and Kisuke's secret training area, and his own personal room inside the white tower known as the Repentance Palace. The tale of how he managed to get that is highly amusing!

* * *

Two years earlier…

Kosuke was practicing his Shun-Po that morning, as he usually did when something caught his eye. It was the white tower near the execution site. He had never been inside it before, but curiosity got the better of him that day. After his final class for the day he went to his favorite spot, the secret training area made by Kisuke. He went in and as usual, had a hard time getting through the mountain of books he had near the door.

"I have _got _to find a better place for these books…" he grumbled.

By the time he made it through the 'sea of books', he was irritable. His temper was worsened by the noise form above the training area.

"What the hell is with that racket?!" he grumbled.

Kosuke left his usual seat to investigate. When he got to the source, he was shocked! It was one of the prisoners from the cells inside the sixth division! They were struggling against their bindings trying to escape. Kosuke used Shun-Po to follow the procession n secret.

When they finally arrived at the white tower, Kosuke was bored. But the chance to finally see what was in the tower proved too hard to resist. He continued to follow them into the tower. How he managed to do this without alerting them is a mystery.

He wasn't very impressed with the surroundings at all. The one thing he did notice was that it was deathly quiet inside the tower, even though the prisoner was still fighting to get free! He was starting to like the tower when the people escorting the prisoner began to leave. He quietly snuck out with them, and he began to form a plan for getting inside the quiet tower without getting caught.

* * *

The next day, Kosuke went on a field trip to the human world. He had already sent a letter to his father the day before so if anything should go wrong, he would be there to help. This turned out to be a wise decision on his part. The trip was for the students to practice konso for real. Everyone had finished the assignment when it happened. One of the instructors was killed right before their eyes by thirteen Hollows!

The remaining instructors ordered them to return at once. Almost everyone complied, everyone _except_ Kosuke!

"Back off you damn freaks!" he growled as he went to help the older Soul Reapers.

The Hollows that had appeared were stronger than ordinary.

"Kosuke! I ordered everyone to retreat back to the academy at once!" yelled the teacher.

"I'll go back _after _these freaks are dealt with!"

Another one of the instructors was killed as the two argued. This snapped both of them back to the task at hand. The remaining instructor attempted to slay one of the Hollows only to be critically wounded for the effort. Kosuke was the only one standing between the Hollows and the man's death.

"Come and get me," he taunted.

The first Hollow went at him and was slain before he could even get close to Kosuke. Hollow after Hollow went at him only to be slain before they got near. Eventually only four remained. They were more cautious around him, after seeing the others slain with ease. The weakest among them went in for a surprise attack and barely dodged Kosuke's arrow. It came closer than the others did before it too was killed.

"Is this the best you monsters got?"

It was then that one of the Hollows finally got a hit on Kosuke. It caught him off guard for a moment, then he killed it. His wound didn't even faze him as he shot another dead. There was now only on Hollow left. The other Soul Reaper had blacked out an hour earlier. The Hollow disappeared, then showed up behind Kosuke. It went in for the kill, and Kosuke searched in vain for more arrows. He had two choices; either use his Zanpaku-to or die. So he drew his sword out and barely blocked the monster's attack.

The battle continued for another half hour before he began to tire out from blocking the Hollow's attacks. It looked as though the end was near when he remembered something that would save his life. He finally remembered the name of his Zanpaku-to!

"PURR KOSUKYO!!"

His sword glowed bright as it changed into a weapon that resembled a Quincy's bow. He shot the Hollow dead on and it fell to the ground dead. The back-up for the instructors arrived in time to see Kosuke shoot his arrow at the Hollow. When it was finally over, Kosuke was yet again in trouble!


	7. Confrontation with Kurotsuchi

**Confrontation with Kurotsuchi**

Kosuke was in the interrogation room for the second time. Very little had changed since then. The only major difference was the fact that this time he _had_ broken the rules! Thanks to that, he was now faced with the Soul Society's most sadistic captain, Kurotsuchi.

"How were you able to defeat thirteen Hollows single-handedly?!" he growled.

"I had lots of practice."

"Define 'practice'."

"I mean that I've fought Hollows quite a few times before," Kosuke answered annoyed.

"The weapon that they saw you use, was that a BOW?"

"Yup, I'm better at archery than I am at swords."

"Tell me this then…are you a _Quincy?_"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"The most reputed archers on either side that can see Hollows are usually Quincys."

"I AM NOT A QUINCY!!"

"Prove me wrong then. How were you able to defeat them so easily?"

Kosuke was annoyed as hell at the questions. Why wouldn't this moron drop the Quincy crap?! He had few reasonable answers left to use, so he tried the last one first.

"My father and older sister took me with them when they went Hollow-hunting. They let me join in and so I had practice."

"Was your father a Quincy?"

"WOULD YOU DROP THE QUINCY QUESTIONS ALREADY?!"

"No, I won't drop the subject until I get real answers. Now talk boy!"

"Why don't I try talking to him, Kurotsuchi?" asked the captain of the 11th squad, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You'll probably have less luck than me but go for it."

* * *

Captain Zaraki questioned Kosuke for two hours straight. Kurotsuchi was right about one thing; he did have less luck getting Kosuke to talk. There was one last person who would attempt to get Kosuke to talk was yet another captain. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division.

* * *

"So tell me Kosuke, what's your last name anyway?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill ya," Kosuke joked.

"Be serious! What's your last name? If we knew what your last name was it might get you out of this mess you caused us."

"My father warned me that if I said his name I might get into trouble for the things _he _did!"

"Who's your father?"

"Will it keep that sadist Kurotsuchi off my ass about being a Quincy?"

"It probably would help…"

"In that case, I'll tell you. But only if you swear not to kill me."

"Deal. What's your last name?"

"Urahara."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Dead serious. My full name is Kosuke Urahara."

"So your Kisuke Urahara's son?"

"Technically I'm his adopted son, but yes."

"I thought you looked familiar when we first met. That clears up a lot," replied Toshiro.

"So you're not going to bug me about my older sister?"

"What's her name?"

"I think you might know her as the…what was it again…'God of Flash'?"

"You mean Yoruichi? The former leader of the Secret Remote Squad?!"

"That's her."

"I don't believe this…"

"So am I in trouble or not?" asked Kosuke.

"I don't know, but the higher ups are probably going to want a word with you sooner or later."

"Not surprising. By the way, what rank was my Dad at when he lived here?"

"Same as Kurotsuchi. Kisuke Urahara is the founder and former head of the Shinigami Research Institute. After he left Kurotsuchi took his place," answered Toshiro.


	8. Allies in unlikely places

**Allies in unlikely places**

After the week that he had to spend in the holding area, something happened that would change his days at the academy. And her name was Anne Denise. She used to be the assistant captain of the twelfth division. She resigned a week after Kisuke and Co disappeared. Their meeting was an odd yet surprising one.

Outside the holding area, Anne was doing her usual routine when she saw _him_. She couldn't believe her eyes at first, and did a quadruple take on the person walking across the courtyard. It was Kisuke Urahara, her former captain. But why was he back in the Soul Society? She had heard that he was banned the day he left! She could either let it slide or follow him. (She chooses to follow, of course.)

_

* * *

Why?! Why did he have to return now? I finally get my life back to normal after all these years and now he shows up! What am I going to do? Anne thought as she followed her ex-superior. When Urahara left, Anne was a misplaced ex-assistant captain. The first division couldn't find a place to put her at all! Eventually she was assigned to the 4th and has been there ever since.__

* * *

Who the hell is following me now?! Should I ditch them with Shun-Po or find out what they want?_

Urahara decided to hide and find out why someone was following him. He quietly hid behind one of the buildings and patiently waited for the stalker to appear. It was a female Soul Reaper from the fourth division. He'd had enough, and he grabbed her from behind. She was trembling at first, but when she saw his face she relaxed considerably. Urahara let her go and she tried to explain her actions.

"Captain Urahara! What are you doing here? I heard that you were banned from ever returning under pain of death!" she exclaimed.

"Captain? You've got me mixed up with someone else!"

"How can that be sir? You're the only one crazy enough in the Soul Society to wear a coat and hat like those!"

"Um, my dad gave these to me a long time ago. Anyway, it's impossible for someone to become a captain when they're still in the academy!"

"NANI!"

* * *

"Yup, I'm still in the academy. You got me mixed with someone else. What's your name anyway?"

"Anne Denise, fourth division Relief Unit."

"I knew you were in the fourth division from the insignia. My name is Kosuke Urahara," he answered.

"Urahara?! Then are you related to the former captain of the 12th division?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. Why do you ask?"

"I used to be his assistant captain when he was a Soul Reaper here!"

"You're kidding. You mean to say that you only followed me 'cause me and Pops look so much alike?!"

"Gomen Nasai. I didn't know Urahara-san had a son."

"Adopted son. He's not my real father, he took me in."

"So why are you here?"

"He sent me to the Soul Society so I could attend the academy and become an official Shinigami like he was."

"Oh, I see…" Anne said quietly.

Kosuke noticed her attitude change and decided to cheer her up a bit.

"I'll tell you what, I'm writing a letter to him tonight. How 'bout you come with me and write one too and I'll send them together?"

"Okay, sounds good to me. I wonder if Urahara-san even remembers me at all…"

* * *

Kosuke wrote his usual letter to his family and Anne wrote one to him as well. She didn't know if her former captain remembered her, but it would be great to hear from him again after all these years. She never knew whether he was alive or dead after he left. 


	9. Remembering the past

**Remembering the past**

When Kisuke Urahara received his usual letter from his son, he was greeted by an unexpected surprise. Normally Kosuke would send a one-page letter, with the occasional two-page every now and then. This time was different though, as he was given not one letter but _two_! Both were addressed to him, on the first he saw his son's handwriting; the second looked faintly familiar.

He opened the letter from Kosuke first. In it were all the usual things he wrote with one disturbing ending. Kosuke had written:

Dear Pops,

Things have been going as usual. When we went on that field trip that I told you about, something unpleasant happened. Thirteen Hollows came out of nowhere and killed two of the instructors. My classmates ran back to the academy, but I stayed behind and saved the teacher's ass. There was only one little snag after that; the back-up arrived after I finished off the last Hollow and then they arrested me! I had a hell of a time dealing with the captains of the 11th and 12th companies. They kept badgering me about my last name and whether or not I was a Quincy in disguise! I was stuck in that holding cell for a week at least. I finally told the tenth captain, Toshiro Hitsuguya what my last name was and they let me go. By the way, how come you and Onee-san never mentioned anything about your ranks? I had to find that out from Toshiro-san, and I gotta say, the guy who replaced you rank as Captain of the Twelfth division is both a freak and a psycho!

You-know-the-drill,

Kosuke

* * *

When Urahara got to the part about the holding cell he nearly choked on his tea that he was drinking! He had to re-read the letter to be sure of its contents. When he finished it, he then read the second letter. It was from his former assistant captain. He almost dropped the cup he was holding when he realized who it was from. He was surprised that she actually remembered his name after all the time that had passed. He was really shocked that she turned down the rank of captain and was now assigned to the Relief Corps.

Kisuke Urahara couldn't help but remember his days as the 12th Captain.

_

* * *

Flashback…_

"So you're my new Assistant Captain? I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"Um, yes I am. I'm Anne Denise."

It appeared to Kisuke that the girl was shy. He didn't understand how she could be shy around him and not around the other captains! He ignored this, and went about his day as usual.

Anne was surprised at how nice her superior was. She had heard from his last Assistant that he was insane and demented! Anne couldn't see how a nice person like Kisuke could be called demented. She then went about her new duties as Assistant Captain.

Many days passed and still Anne had difficulty talking to her superior. Though the fact that he was as laid back as they come _did not_ help things one bit! Kisuke still couldn't understand her nervousness whenever he was near and because of that he tried to get her to be more comfortable around him. He had her assist him in many of his projects which helped her lose the insecurity she had.

* * *

Things changed between them the day that the infamous 'Flash Master' Yoruichi Shihoin paid them a visit. Anne was shocked as she had never met the person before.

When Yoruichi and Anne were finally alone, the Flash Master decided to get to the bottom of Anne's nervousness around her superior. The reason turned out to be a highly amusing one for Yoruichi!

It became quickly apparent to the Flash Master that Assistant Captain Anne Denise had a _crush_ on Urahara! Yoruichi had a hell of a time trying not to laugh. Not because she though that was foolish, but because of the fact that Urahara hadn't figured it out by now!

* * *

When Yoruichi told her old friend the truth, all he could say was, "That explains a lot…" Yoruichi had a hard time trying to restrain her reaction to his reply. When he left with Yoruichi and Isshin Kurosaki, she was devastated. Even though they offered her Urahara's position as captain, she amazed them by declining.

_End flashback…_


	10. Early Graduation

**Early graduation and a surprise appointment**

"I don't believe this!" grumbled a fifth-year student at the academy. He was the roommate of a certain boy named Kosuke. He had been with him for nearly four years since his admittance to the academy. He got along with Kosuke just fine; that is, until he heard the news.

"Gomen Nasai, my old friend…" said Kosuke quietly.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GRADUATE BEFORE ME?!"

"I'd love to know that myself. Sure, I skipped a year to get this far…but graduating on my fourth year?! Something or someone is pulling some serious strings to get me out of the academy…" said Kosuke reasonably.

"You mean that you aren't thrilled to get out of here?!" asked his roommate.

"I like the academy you baka! Why the hell would I want to leave if I enjoy being here?" retorted Kosuke.

"I always knew you were a freak…" muttered his roommate.

"Eh, what was that? Did someone just ask for a death wish?" said Kosuke evilly.

* * *

That day the two friends did their usual bit; which most found highly amusing to watch, since they usually beat the crap out of each other for the hell of it every other day. Kosuke was sad to leave the academy behind. But his nostalgia didn't last long when he realized where he was being assigned to!

Anne may not have had anything to do with his abnormal early graduation, but she did have a say in which division Kosuke was assigned to! She made a special request that Kosuke be assigned to her group after graduation, and because of her former high rank they complied. When Kosuke finally arrived at the designated spot, all he could say was, "I take it that you had something to do about this, Anne-san?"

"Do yourself a big favor and drop the san, call me Anne!" she growled, highly annoyed.

"Yes, Anne, I'll try to remember that!" joked Kosuke.

Kosuke quickly picked up the art of healing while he was in Anne's squad. Her team was considered the most organized and dependable out of the entire fourth division! When Urahara heard from Kosuke, he was both shocked and worried. Something was amiss in the Soul Society, he could sense it.

* * *

Urahara knew that while Kosuke's immediate appointment to Anne's squad was understandable; his abnormally early graduation was not. No one had the ability to cause that, even the founder of the school! Someone was behind this and their intentions weren't good ones.

Yoruichi was also worried, but not for the same reasons as Urahara. The reason she was worried was because of Anne. If she were to ever find out about the fact that Kosuke was still a Konpaku-Shinigami, then all hell would break loose. Or so she thought…

Kosuke was beginning to miss the academy more and more with each passing day. The only thing that kept him going was practicing his Shun-Po whenever he got the chance. When Anne learned of his amazing "Flash Steps", she immediately gave him the assignments that dealt with those who were at a great distance and needed medical help quickly. This arrangement worked perfectly as Kosuke continued to improve his Shun-Po. It was even rumored that he might succeed his older sister Yoruichi and become the new "Flash Master!"

* * *

And thanks to this rumor, a strange and twisted contest for the title began… 


	11. The contest for FLASH MASTER

**The contest for FLASH MASTER**

When Soifon heard the rumors about Kosuke, she was pissed. Yoruichi used to be her friend and when she left with Urahara all those years before, Soifon had felt betrayed. She couldn't tolerate these ridiculous lies any longer. And as such, she challenged Kosuke to a contest to see whether or not he was even worthy of such a title.

Yoruichi, the Flash Master, learned of the challenge from Kosuke and decided to make a short reappearance. It would certainly be interesting. So Kosuke accepted on one condition.

* * *

"I accept your challenge, Soifon-sama. But I have a better idea for the terms." 

"What would that be?"

"Instead of making this about whether or not I am worthy of the title Flash Master, lets make this about earning the title itself," answered Kosuke calmly.

"Nani?! What are you talking about boy? Yoruichi still holds the title, and she's disappeared. Such a contest would be impossible to hold without her joining it!"

"And what would happen if she did join in? Would a title contest be appropriate?" asked Kosuke.

"Normally it would be. But Yoruichi left us with the traitor Urahara, and thanks to that I don't know if she would be allowed to return," said Soifon, noting the flinch Kosuke made when he heard her say that Urahara was a traitor. She assumed that he flinch with anger at the name Urahara, and thought that he too, hated him.

"What if I could contact her and ask her to join?"

"Then I will accept your request that this be a Title Match."

"Onee-san! Did you hear that?" Kosuke called out. Soifon was about to shout at him when a certain black fur ball sprang out of nowhere and replied, "Hai, I heard it just fine Kosu-kun."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hai, that would be me. You've grown since I last saw you, Soifon."

"Why did you call Yoruichi-sama Onee-san?! It's disrespectful!"

"She's the one who told me to call her that! Besides, the name fits since she's more like my older sister to me than anything else…" Kosuke said quietly.

"So the match shall be for the title?" said Yoruichi.

"Hai, we shall have a match for the title of Flash Master. It shall begin at dawn tomorrow and shall conclude when one is left standing," said Soifon.

* * *

The next day, several Shinigamis gathered to witness the contest for the title of Flash Master. The captain of the First Division was witness, so the match was official. The match was about to start. 

"The title contest shall begin in five minutes."

The match began with a bang…literally! Yoruichi and Soifon were fighting it out while Kosuke was running faster and faster in a wide circle around them. The ground underneath him began spouting flames; they kept rising higher and higher until…

A giant whirlwind erupted around the other two. They finally stopped their battle to deal with the new development. Yoruichi was able to escape, however Soifon wasn't as lucky. She made it out of the tornado with a nasty bruise on her leg. Kosuke stopped the whirlwind by running backwards. The wind slowly died down and when it dissipated, Kosuke was grinning and he didn't even seem out of breath from all the running!

"You've been practicing, little brother…" said Yoruichi laughing.

When the spectators heard the words "Little Brother" they were in shock. Kosuke wasn't from the same house as Yoruichi, so why would she call him little brother?! Then they received yet another shock, this time from Kosuke.

"Of course I've been practicing, Onee-san! It gets so boring around here that I use the Shun-Po everyday to have at least some fun. That's also the reason why this contest was even started," answered Kosuke.

* * *

The contest continued for nearly four days straight without even a short break. Soifon conceded the feat the day before; if she had continued then she would have died from using up her reitsu. Yoruichi and Kosuke continued their fight until the captain of the first division ordered them to cease! His reasons for doing so were quite shocking. 

"The council has already decided who shall known as the Flash Master!" he declared.

"NANI?!" exclaimed Yoruichi and Kosuke in unison.

"Yoruichi-san, you shall continue to use the alias 'Flash Master'," the captain started when Yoruichi interrupted.

"What about Kosuke? Why doesn't he receive the title?!"

"The council created a new title for him."

"What?! What new title could ever fit his mastery of Shun-Po?!"

"He shall be given the new title of 'Flaming Flash Master'," the old man answered.

"FLAMING FLASH MASTER?!" exclaimed Yoruichi.

"Hai. He has earned this title due to the flames he produced every time he used Shun-Po. Will that title suffice for you, Kosuke-san?"

"Hai, it works for me. I never intended to steal Onee-san's title anyway!"

"But…"

"But what?" asked Yoruichi.

"But the council wishes to know why you call Yoruichi-sama Onee-san instead of by her proper title."

"Her idea, not mine. She insisted that I refer to her as Onee-san and not by her formal title. The name stuck so I kept calling her that. Eventually she became something of an older sister to me," answered Kosuke.

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama, you do realize that his name for you will cause problems with the noble families?"

"Hai; I've been thinking of accepting him into the same family as myself."

"Very well."


	12. Past and present collide!

**Past and present collide!**

* * *

Normally, when someone travels through time they are aware of what's happening. But there have been a few rare cases when someone gets thrown into the past or future of their world and they have no control on their destination. (If you need a good example, see the very first episode of Inuyasha where Kagome comes into the Feudal Era for the first time.)

* * *

Kosuke had no clue of what was to come after he received his new title of 'Flaming Flash Master.' He assumed that after the contest, he would be allowed to make a short trip home and back. After a brief chat with Jidanbo Kosuke left the Soul Society with a certain friend…

Anne was excited to see her former captain again. This was also her first time in the real world since she died. She wondered how much had changed since she left.

At Urahara Shoten…

"I wonder who Kosuke-chan is bringing back with him…" mused Urahara.

"You might recognize her Kisuke. You two used to be close," said Yoruichi.

"Eh? You know who Kosuke-chan is bringing, Yoruichi-san?"

"I know her well…" Yoruichi laughed evilly.

"Who is it?" asked Urahara.

"Let's just say it's a blast from your past…"

* * *

Outside the shop…

"I can't believe I'm going to see Urahara-san again!" said Anne excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up. He still acts like a cocky idiot," warned Kosuke.

"Name one time he hasn't acted like that…" muttered Anne.

"Okay…let's go in shall we?"

"Hai!"

Kosuke entered his home, Urahara Shoten, with a grin.

"I'm back Pops! I brought an old friend who's _dying_ to see you…"

"Ha-ha, very funny! Don't forget who outranks you, Kosuke!" growled Anne.

"Kosu-kun! Back from the Academy so soon?" joked Urahara. (He hasn't seen Anne yet, or he would have blanked out for a moment.)

"Pops, I brought an old friend of yours with me. She's been…" started Kosuke.

**_"IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME…"_** snarled Anne, annoyed.

"Is this the friend you spoke of? She does seem awfully familiar…"

"Urahara-san it's me, Anne!"

"Anne? I don't remember anyone named Anne…"

"Your former Assistant Captain in the Soul Society. Don't tell me you've forgotten my name!"

"Oh, yeah! I remember you now. You were the shyest Assistant Captain I've ever had!"

Anne growls in annoyance. Urahara takes the hint and backs off the subject. Kosuke is having a hard time trying not to laugh at the scene.

"So, dad, what's been happening since I was gone?"

"Mostly the same thing everyday…though Jinta was having withdrawal symptoms since you left…"

"Nani?"

"He was having withdrawal from annoying the hell out of ya!"

* * *

"Benihime, could you please knock some sense into Pops?" said Kosuke out of the blue.

"Eh?" said urahara before…WHAP! He's hit in the head by his own Zanpaku-to.

"He-he-he…arigato, Benihime!"

"How did…?!"

"How did I get Benihime to hit you? Easy…I used the magic word."

"Nani?"

"Please."

"Ahhhh…I still don't understand why she complied…"

"I would tell you, but I feel like being evil today," chuckled Kosuke.

"Oh? Do you feel like being evil with me around, little brother?" said Yoruichi.

"Oops, Gomen Nasai, Onee-san. I was able to convince Benihime through my own Zanpaku-to."

"Nani? How did you manage that?" asked Anne.

"Um, you could say that's my Zanpaku-to's special ability…"

"You're Zanpaku-to's ability allows you to communicate to the other Shinigami Zanpaku-to?!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me of this earlier? We could use that ability to relay messages to the others without worrying of anyone intercepting it!" exclaimed Anne.

"Did I forget to mention that there's a catch?"

"Nani? What's the catch?" asked Urahara.

"I have to know the name of the Zanpaku-to and its owner or else I can't talk to them properly. Also, I can't exactly use it in this form…"

"What do you mean? Does it only work when you're in your Shinigami form?" asked Ururu.

"You're close, but not close enough."

_How can I possibly tell them about my original form acting as a Zanpaku-to? _

"Any way let's forget about that and enjoy our little reunion?"

* * *

A week later, Kosuke and Anne had to bid farewell and return to their squad. Urahara wanted to make it interesting, so he created another gate for them to use. There was just one little problem with the gate he made…it was in the path of the cleaner!

**"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BAKA…!!!!"** roared Kosuke, pissed.

When they finally escaped the tunnel, they were annoyed as well as tired. It never occurred to Anne to check the date! It was common knowledge that the cleaner came every week at a specific time.

"Remind me to kill him if we ever go back there…" grumbled Anne when she caught her breath.

"How 'bout we kick his ass from here?" said Kosuke evilly.

"Please, do go on…" replied Anne with a very evil look on her face.

"Well, I deliberately neglected to mention something about my Zanpaku-to's special ability…"

"Kosuke will you drop the mystery act and just tell me already?!"

"There are a few Zanpaku-to that I can hypnotize to attack in case of emergency or if the person is getting too out of hand to deal with."

"Please tell me that Benihime is one of them…"

"Are you kidding? She's the first one I used it on. And with her consent I might add!"

"So how are we going to repay that baka from here?"

"That's where the cell phone comes in…"

"Nani?"

"Watch and learn. You're gonna love this!"

* * *

Kosuke hit the speed-dial for the in Urahara Shoten. When Jinta picked the phone up, Kosuke told him to place Benihime next to the phone. When the pest asked why, Kosuke said, "We need to repay him for that stunt he just pulled with the gate…" That was all Jinta needed to hear. He grabbed Benihime and put it down next to the phone.

"Now watch this Anne!" said Kosuke before he started to whistle a tune. She could hear Jinta gasp in shock as Benihime started to glow and then levitate. Urahara was passing by the door when his Zanpaku-to started to attack him!

"WHAT THE…?!"

"Arigato Jinta!"

"Hey it was worth it!" replied Jinta, laughing his head off at Urahara's expression as he tried to dodge his own cane/Zanpaku-to!

"And that, my dear squad leader, is how we teach a certain store owner that making a gate to the Soul Society isn't recommended when we could use our Zanpaku-to's instead!"

* * *

As the two laughed at their revenge on Urahara, they had no idea that they were being watched… 


	13. You should be used to this by now

**You should be used to this by now…**

Yes folks, it's an Author's break! I have a feeling that some explanations are in order…

How shall I start this? The first Cursed Soul Reaper ended with Kosuke and not Neko Kurosaki. I know Neko was the main character in the first one, but I decided to shift the focus on his original form as Kyo Sohma. This was the only way I could continue the fanfic, I was quickly running out of ideas for the storyline! Plus, it also let me introduce a new female role, Anne Denise. If anyone is asking who she is…well consider that mystery solved.

* * *

Anne Denise, Kisuke Urahara's former Assistant Captain, is none other than…(wait a minute, do I really want to reveal her true identity yet?)

On second thought folks, I'll keep you guessing as to what her real name is. (Though if any of you guess that it's me, Sakura Elric, I should I'll tell you now that you're close but not close enough.)

* * *

Anyway, back to why I discontinued the previous Cursed Soul Reaper. The main reason why I ended that one is because it was the only way I could continue the main theme. Some of you may have noticed that in the final chapters of the Cursed Soul Reaper, Neko was not in them. I couldn't think up any new developments, so I ended it with the introduction of the new CSR.

Yes, Kosuke still bears the Sohma family curse, but it doesn't affect him as much as it used to. In fact, he quit turning into a cat whenever he was hugged by a girl a long time ago. And unlike Ichigo and Neko, he isn't embarrassed when Yoruichi goes back to her original form. (He got used to that sort of thing while he was still Kyo Sohma.)

But there is one question that needs answering… I've gotten plenty of hits on the new Cursed Soul Reaper, yet no one has reviewed! I would like to remind everyone that I enjoy reading reviews; provided that they don't contain the ever-so-annoying-terms _**MARY SUE**_ and **_GARY_ _STU_**!!!!!

Seriously, folks, don't use those terms in any more reviews. If I keep seeing them then the Author's breaks will continue! If I don't see them, then I'll try to cut down on putting these little breaks in the fanfics.

* * *

Also folks, that Gundam Wing fanfic titled 'Gundam Fights', just ignore it. I created that out of boredom, so I won't update it as much as the real ones. I've been tempted to delete the thing altogether, but I'm too lazy to do it. I'm going to guess that readers would like me to get back to the fanfic…

* * *

In the next chapter, Kosuke and Anne are stuck in the past. Or to be more precise, they traveled back to the days when Anne was still an Assistant captain and Urahara was still a Shinigami. However, Anne won't stay long there as she can't be in two places at once. (You probably know about the time distortion problem with meeting yourself in the past.)

Kosuke, on the other hand, can stay in the past. He also gets to meet his father back in the old days. But because of the fact that he interfered with the past, he can't leave until he learns how to perform Bankai.

Oops, I gave away a little too much now! Or did I? (Author has an evil grin on her face. For those who know me personally, you know what that means. **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**)

And now, back to the Cursed Soul Reaper 2…


	14. Meeting the past

**Meeting the past**

After Kosuke and Anne finally stopped laughing, they decided to get going.

"I bet the others can't wait to get back to active duty!" joked Anne.

"Yeah, really," answered Kosuke sarcastically.

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to realize that they were being followed. The two split up to find out who it was. They caught the fools following pretty easily.

"Mind explaining why you're following us?!" growled Anne.

"Care to explain why you ryoka showed up?!" retorted the first man.

"Ryo…oh come on! We aren't illegal spirits you morons. We're Shinigamis, the same as _you_!" snarled Kosuke.

"Then why didn't you use the normal gate?" asked the second man.

"My idiot father wanted to save us the trouble of pulling our Zanpaku-to in the living world. If we were seen with those, we'd be arrested!" answered Kosuke. He had finally released the first Soul Reaper. Anne followed suit.

* * *

"How do we know that you're telling the truth? Give us one good reason why we should believe your story," the first man said, annoyed.

"How about this then; why don't you ask us a question only a fellow Shinigami would know?" said Kosuke.

"Fine then. What's the name of the 12th division's captain and new assistant captain?" 

"Kisuke Urahara and Anne Denise."

Kosuke shot her a look that said 'what are you talking about?!'

"And the name of the 11th division's new captain?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, the only Soul Reaper in history who's gained the title of captain without taking the entrance exam," Anne said with practiced ease.

Kosuke was confused, but decided to let her handle the questions. That might have worked if the others hadn't grown suspicious.

"All right boy, now you answer a question."

"NANI?!"

"Where do the weaker Soul Reapers get assigned to after they leave the Academy?"

"The 4th division, also known as the Relief Unit," answered Kosuke.

"You've may have gotten those right, but that information could easily have been obtained by capturing a Soul Reaper and forcing the answers out of them!" exclaimed the annoying Shinigami.

* * *

This proved to be the breaking point for Anne.

"Listen here, you idiotic thick-headed moron, we are official Soul Reapers! Why don't you believe us?!"

"Oh boy, now you've done it…" muttered Kosuke.

"Done what?" asked the second and quieter Soul Reaper.

"You've pissed her off, big time. I recommend that you back off on the accusations, or else she'll literally bite your head off," warned Kosuke.

"Ichimaru-san, what do we do?" asked the panic-stricken Shinigami.

"I thought you looked familiar. Either you back off or I'll report you to the Special Mobile Unit!" growled Anne, pissed.

"And this would affect me how?" Gin Ichimaru said arrogantly.

"Kosuke, would you like to show him why he should listen?"

"Are you kidding?" said Kosuke, until he noticed the expression on Gin's face, "I'd love to kick this jerk's ass!"

"NANI?!" exclaimed Gin's companion.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" growled Gin.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I've had it with you two. I was planning on taking you back to the holding cells but I've changed my mind."

_

* * *

Crap. Now what do we do?!_

_**You could try impersonating your father…**_

_Kyokuso is that you?_

_**Who else? So are you going to try that approach or not?**_

_Our situation can't get any worse, so might as well._

* * *

"You do realize that if you attack us, you'll be sent to the holding cells not us?" said Kosuke, doing his impression of his father.

"What the…? Captain Kisuke?!"

"Who else would I be?" said Kosuke. Anne looked at him for a moment before she realized what he was doing.

Gin and his friend back down pretty quickly when Kosuke used his father's voice. How could they have known that the real Kisuke Urahara and the past version of Anne Denise were nearby?

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this…" muttered Kisuke.

"Me neither. But I wonder who was speaking just now? It sounded exactly like you!" exclaimed Denise. (I will refer to her last name while the other Anne is still around to avoid confusion.)

"Your right, it did sound just like me…we better go investigate this!"

* * *

It was then that Anne felt it. She looked at her hand and to her shock she could see right through it! She shot Kosuke a look and he understood.

"Anne, would you mind going back to the living world for me? I think I forgot something there," said Kosuke. His eyes never left Gin.

"Hai, Kisuke-daijo!" Anne left quickly using the normal gate and when she tried to return, something odd happened. She was back in the Soul Society, but it wasn't the same one. She was back in the present!

"Good luck, Kosuke. You're gonna need it…" muttered Anne as she headed in to report this incident.


	15. Double trouble, double the fun!

**Double trouble, double the fun!**

Captain Kisuke Urahara had seen many strange things since he first became a Shinigami. But the sight that greeted him that day took the cake! For looking at him, then turning back to Gin Ichimaru, was _himself?!_

Gin was confused. If the guy he was in staring contest with wasn't Captain Urahara, then who the hell was he?! Anne was just as confused as Gin. Finally, Urahara-daijo took action.

* * *

"Okay, who are you?"

"I'd tell you, but I can't right now…"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not about to take my eyes off of the snake called Gin Ichimaru until he puts away his sword."

Kisuke tried hard not to laugh at the stranger's description of Gin. It was highly apt!

* * *

"How about this then, if Ichimaru puts his Zanpaku-to back in its sheath then I might not mention this to the Central 46." Anne said, annoyed. What is it with guys anyway?!

"I suppose that's fair enough. But this kid has some explaining to do…" Gin said finally.

Kosuke turned toward the newcomers and tried not to show his surprise. It was his father, but he looked younger! To keep his shock from showing, he finally spoke to the man who knocked Gin down a few pegs.

* * *

"So am I in trouble or something?" he said finally.

"Well technically the only thing you've done wrong is tick off a captain, but other than that, no."

"So what happens now?"

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?" asked Kosuke.

"Depends on what you want to do now."

"Huh? Well, I'm already the 4th division, but that's only so I can stay away from Kurotsuchi!"

"Eh? Kurotsuchi? You mean that one guy with the detachable body parts?! No wonder you like the fourth division!"

"Well, actually…"

"Let me guess, you've wanted to transfer right?"

"Sometimes. I really want to be in another division 'cause the fourth doesn't see much action at all."

"Naturally. You guys are the healers, without you we'd be toast!" said Anne.

"Well there is another reason why I haven't transferred…" started Kosuke.

"What other reason?" asked Anne and Urahara in unison.

"They wouldn't let me transfer even if I wanted to."

"Why's that?"

"How shall I put this…I kinda memorized the underground tunnels and I'm the only one who can navigate anywhere down there or up here."

"Basically you can't leave because you rescue the others who got lost."

"That sums it up."

* * *

Kisuke started to think about what to do with this kid. That is, until Anne interrupted his little spaz moment.

"Sir, we really need to return or else we won't be able to make it through the door later!"

"Thanks a lot for reminding me…" groaned Kisuke.

Kosuke took one look at his father's face and knew what they were talking about.

"Paperwork day?"

"Paperwork day, again! Wait, how did you…?" started Kisuke.

"Lucky guess. So how are you going to make it in time to keep them from piling up?" asked Kosuke.

"I can't use Shun-Po; Yoruichi said the next time I tried that she'd kill me herself! I'll never make it in time!" groaned Kisuke.

* * *

"I think I can fix that…" started Kosuke. He used Shun-Po to run from the 12th division's office back to Urahara in two seconds!

"How can you… WOAH! How did you get all that so quickly?!" exclaimed Kisuke as he saw all the paperwork he grabbed.

"Shun-Po."

"Please tell me he didn't just say…"

"I used Shun-Po. It really quite easy to pull actually; especially since I wasn't running backwards while using it like I usually do!" laughed Kosuke.

"Kid, you do realize that we look almost exactly alike, don't you?" said Kisuke.

"Hai, and I'm not surprised about that either. Why are you so worried?"

* * *

"Because I saw the stunt you just pulled; even though I warned you never to do that near my office again!" growled Yoruichi, pissed!

"Oops, I forgot to use the tunnels again…wait a minute! You should talk Yoruichi-san!" retorted Kosuke.

"You do realize that I'm going to ring your neck until it snaps don't you?" said Yoruichi evilly.

"You do realize that you'll have to catch me first, right?" said Kosuke as he used Shun-Po to get behind Yoruichi before she could react!

"How did…?!"

"I use Shun-Po every morning, Yoruichi-san! Care to play a game of catch-the-devil?"

"Kid, you're on!" laughed Yoruichi as she started the game.

"You have to tag your opponent four times to win. Sound fair?" asked Kosuke.

"Good enough for me!"

"Oh and if I win; you don't ring Urahara's neck till it breaks!" called out Kosuke.

"Deal! Ready…begin!"

**And so the chase is on! Who will win?**


	16. Chase the devil!

**Chase-the-devil! Get tagged four times and you lose!**

Yoruichi began to use her fastest Shun-Po in order to win. Kosuke responded by running backwards, just for the hell of it! He ran behind Yoruichi and grabbed her arm while saying, "That's one strike…"

Yoruichi missed his head while trying to kick him; this kid was good if he could catch her in mid-flash!

Kosuke dodged yet another kick before he once again grabbed Yoruichi, this time on the leg.

"That's two strikes…"

* * *

He allowed Yoruichi to grab him twice so she'd think that he caught her due to a fluke! The ploy worked like a charm; Yoruichi never suspected that his Shun-Po could match her own, step-for-step! He grabbed her again on the shoulder while saying, "That's three strikes…one more and I win!" 

Yoruichi finally landed a punch on Kosuke's face for the remark and said, "That's strike three for you as well…now the game gets interesting."

Kosuke continued trying to tag her again more time so he could finish this little game. There was just one little problem with that; Yoruichi had finally caught on to his little trick, and was prepared to get him again if he tried!

Normally, this might worry him. But he had one trick up his sleeve that he had yet to test!

* * *

"Who do you think will win, Anne?" asked Kisuke, watching the game.

"I'm gonna place my bet on Kosuke-san."

"Why not Yoruichi? I'm betting on her, while hoping she doesn't kill me later!" laughed Kisuke.

* * *

"You do realize that they're up there betting on who's gonna be the victor in this, don't you?"

"Wouldn't surprise me!"

"Knowing Urahara, he's probably betting you'll win, and not me…"

"Why's that? Is it because he doesn't care if I kick his ass after this?"

"Nope, more likely he's betting on you and hoping I win."

"That sounds like something he'd do…"

* * *

Yoruichi kept cornering him, eventually leading him to a cliff nearby. Kosuke realized what she was doing and still couldn't stop her. So he allowed himself to be pushed to the edge.

"This is where you admit defeat. There is nowhere left to run. Continuing this is pointless."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I think I'll take my chances with the fall thanks!" laughed Kosuke as he fell over the cliff side.

"What are you…?!" started Yoruichi when he fell.

* * *

Then Kosuke pulled out his newest invention. One that was so ridiculous looking that it would never catch on! He sat on the seat and used Shun-Po while his feet were placed firmly on the pedals. They began to rotate, faster and faster until the blades beneath began to hum. His fall slowed, and then he began to rise back up to the top of the cliff.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" exclaimed Yoruichi, Kisuke and Anne in unison.

"My new invention. It allows me to use Shun-Po while sitting down. And since I run fast anyway, I'd thought about actually using the strength in my legs to fly, hence the blades beneath!"

* * *

Kosuke began to land…and then his little invention reverted back to its portable stage and he jumped down. That was when he snuck up behind Yoruichi and said, "That's strike four. I win."

Yoruichi was stunned…no one had ever beaten her at Chase-the-devil before! This boy might be useful in her. The same thought flashed through Kisuke's mind as well. But which division would he join?

(Onigokko or Chase-the-devil, is the Japanese version of tag.)


	17. Snag in the tunnels

**Snag in the tunnels**

When Kosuke and the others decided to head back, he decided to take a different route from the others. Instead of going to the 12th division's office above ground, Kosuke went through the underground waterways, which only a member of the 4th division could navigate. It was down here that Kosuke ran into a slight snag…by the name of Hanatoro Yamada.

"Hi, there…"

"Hi, Kisuke-taicho," replied Hanatoro.

"Um, I'm not Kisuke-daijo. My name's Kosuke. What's yours?" asked Kosuke, even though he already knew it.

"My name is Hanatoro, fourth division."

"Why are you down here, Hanatoro? Are you on cleaning duty again?"

"My captain sent me down here for something, but I can't remember what it was or how to get back!"

"Did your captain give this order to you directly or was it from one of the more experienced members?"

"One of the other seat members gave me the order. He said it was a direct order from the captain. Why do you ask?" said Hanatoro nervously.

"I know the captain for a while, and she would never give a direct order through a seat member, occasionally it's through her assistant captain but never a seat member! I think you were tricked into doing someone else's job. As for the being lost part, I can help you with that!"

"Really? Arigato, Kosuke-san! But what about the order I was given? If I go back and it isn't finished I'll be the one in trouble!"

_Oh boy. What did I get myself into this time? _Kosuke thought as he went with Hanatoro back to the fourth division. He was going to have a little chat with the captain about this…

* * *

"Where is he? Kosuke said he'd meet us back at your office! Do you think we should ask the fourth division to locate him?" asked Yoruichi, worried.

"He said he memorized the tunnels and I believe him. Something must have come up. I'm sure he'll send us a message soon…" said Kisuke.

* * *

"ACHOO! Someone must be talking about me…probably Kisuke. Drat, I forgot to send them a note telling them about my detour. That can be fixed with a little help from my annoying sidekick Kero!" muttered Kosuke.

"Kosuke-san, how will you convince the captain that I was tricked into doing this?"

"With a little help from Kisuke-taicho," said Kosuke, vaguely. He reached into his pouch to get something out when…

"OW! What the hell just bit me?!" yelped Kosuke.

"Why'd you leave me in that smelly bag for so long, ya jerk?!" growled what looked like a yellow teddy bear with wings. But what was making it talk?

"Kero…I should have known! How'd you come back to life this time?! I took the damn thing out before I left the living world!" growled Kosuke, pissed.

"It fell back in earlier. Why'd ya grab me so hard?!"

"Um, Kosuke-san…" started Hanatoro.

"Hai? What's the matter? Oh, you want to know what this annoying stuffed animal is doing in my bag."

"Hai, that and why it's talking!"

"Well you see…if you bite me again Kero I'll beat the stuffing out of you!" growled Kosuke as Kero was poised to bite him again.

"Quit calling me a stuffed animal then!" retorted Kero.

* * *

It was then that Kosuke pulled out his secret weapon against possessed plushies…a cane that resembled Kisuke's. He glared at the annoying stuffed creature. And when he said evilly, "Care to rephrase the jerk comment? He-he-he…"

Kero gulps and replies back, "No, I won't rephrase that! I dare you to try that down here!"

"Okay…" said Kosuke as he knocked a strange green pill out of the plushie. It fell limp and lifeless.

"That should take care of the runt for a while…now to send a message to Kisuke-san…"

Kosuke proceeded to write a message which he tied to the plushies tail. Hanatoro was about to ask how that would reach Kisuke-daijo when Kosuke pulled out something that resembled a Pez dispenser.

"And now for the messenger…" Kosuke said happily as he popped out another green pill. He put that one into the plushies mouth and put the first on into the dispenser. The plushie started to move again. Then it talked, but in a very different voice, "Hai, what do you need Kosuke-san?"

"Deliver this to the captain's office in the twelfth division. And don't let anyone but those in the office see you!"

"I'm on it sir!" replied the plushie as it used Shun-Po to get there.

* * *

In Kisuke's office…

"That's it, I'm going to the fourth division to have someone go find him!" said Yoruichi as she headed to the door. Suddenly a plushie bear with wings and a long tail popped in right in front of her face. Her reaction?

"WHAA! What the hell?!"

"Kosuke-san wanted me to deliver a message to the people in the captain's office in the 12th division. Is this the office?" asked the plushie in a female voice.

"Hai, this is the 12th division Captain's office. What's the message?"

The plushie flew to Kisuke and held out her tail which had a letter tied to it. Kisuke took the letter off and he read the contents.

Urahara-taicho: ran into a snag in the tunnels. I went to help a fourth division member who got lost. I'll be back before tomorrow. (I hope…)

"Well, mystery solved! Kosuke went to help someone from his division who got lost. He says he'll try to get back here before tomorrow! Now about the messenger…" said Kisuke who still couldn't believe that his new friend sent a plushie to deliver it!

Kosuke lead Hanatoro out of the tunnels. Good thing he was the one who created the original map, or else they never would have found their way out!


	18. Impersonating a captain

**Impersonating a captain**

"Hanatoro, where is the item I asked for?!" growled the person who sent him down to the tunnels to begin with.

"I got lost…" started Hanatoro.

"YOU GOT LOST IN THE TUNNELS?! What kind of fourth division seat member are you?!"

"The kind that follows directions from a lazy git like _you_," growled the man behind Hanatoro.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm a seat member in this division! You better watch your tongue if you know what's good for you!"

"I'd like to say the same, you fool."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" said the man before he realized that the person behind Hanatoro was none other than the 12th division's Captain.

* * *

"Gomen Urahara-taicho! I didn't realize it was you behind Hanatoro!"

"Where's Unohana-taicho?"

"Right behind you…" replied the 4th division's captain, Retsu Unohana.

"Unohana-taicho, you need to have a talk to your seat members. My friend here was sent down to the tunnels because _someone_ got lazy. Apparently, they told Hanatoro that it was a direct order from you," said Kosuke.

"Oh? And who told Hanatoro-chan that?" asked Unohana, annoyed.

"The fourth seat member said that you asked for something in the tunnels and wanted me to go get it. But I got lost and couldn't find my way out until Kisuke-taicho came and rescued me."

"No problem, Hanatoro-chan! Good thing I'm familiar with the tunnels or we'd both be lost!" laughed Kosuke.

"Kisuke-taicho, what were you doing in the tunnels anyway?" asked the fourth seat member.

"They're faster to travel through than above ground. I used them so Yoruichi wouldn't kill me for using Shun-Po to get back to the office! I was bored."

"That makes sense. It is Paperwork Day after all. Let me guess, you took a walk with your assistant captain and didn't remember until she reminded you again."

* * *

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. Though I did have a small problem with Gin Ichimaru…"

"Hanatoro, what do you have to say to Kisuke-taicho for helping you out?" said Unohana.

"Arigato, Urahara-taicho! I would have been lost for days if you hadn't helped me out with getting me out of the tunnels and telling the captain what happened for me!"

"No problem Hanatoro-chan. You're more than welcome to come and talk to me! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to face something more annoying than Hollows…"

Unohana laughed as she knew what he was referring to! (PAPERWORK)

* * *

In the Captain's office, 12th division…

"Gomen everyone! I hope you got the message I sent through Plushie Express Delivery!" laughed Kosuke.

"That thing nearly gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you send it through the butterfly system like everyone else does?!" griped Yoruichi, still mad at the fright the doll gave her!

"Two reasons. A; because then I'd have to leave Hanatoro-chan alone in the tunnels lost, and B; because I thought Urahara-san would get a kick out of seeing a 'Possessed' plushie!"

"So Hanatoro is the one you found lost in the tunnels, Kosuke-chan?"

"Yup, and I did have to trick Unohana-taicho into thinking I was you. Gomen!"

"You didn't make me look bad did you?"

"No, but I did let the fact that I was familiar with the tunnels out accidentally."

"How on earth did you convince Unohana-taicho you were Urahara?!" asked Yoruichi, surprised.

"It helps that we look almost _exactly_ alike. I fooled people into thinking I was Urahara a lot of times. Though, I normally I don't use it in the Soul Society!"

"That's good to know…" muttered Urahara.


	19. How many captains can one Reaper report

**How many captains can one Reaper report to?!**

"So, Kosuke-chan, which division do you want to belong to?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well, I like the captains in the 12th, 4th and the mobile forces. But I can't decide which one to work for!"

"So you enjoy working for Kisuke-taicho, Yoruichi-san, and Unohana-taicho… Wow, that is a tough choice. Why don't you work for all three? That solve the problem of having to choose!" said Anne.

"I don't think I can work for 3 at once. Isn't that against the rules?" asked Kosuke.

"Actually, it isn't. Go figure," said Yoruichi amused.

"You sure Yoruichi-san?" asked Kosuke.

"I'm fairly sure that there's nothing against it. My guess is that the Central 46 never had anyone wanting to be in more than one division before." Yoruichi answered.

"That's hard to believe…" muttered Kisuke.

* * *

Yoruichi went with Kosuke to see if such a thing was possible. Kosuke switched places with his Zanpaku-to in order to avoid confusion. Now he almost looked like he did when he was still a Sohma. Orange hair, orange eyes, and a slightly different attitude.

"So this boy wants to join the Relief Unit, the Secret Mobile Unit, and the Shinigami Research Institute? Are you mad boy?!" asked the captain of the first division, Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"No sir. I just couldn't decide on which one to join."

"I can allow you to enter the Research and Mobile Unit, but what makes you qualified for the Relief Squad?" asked Yamamoto-taicho.

Kosuke showed him that he did possess more than enough healing kido to join the Relief Squad. But the First Division Captain had one last question before he would allow such a request to reach the Central 46.

"How do you plan on answering to 3 captains at once?"

"I will obey any order given to me by the captain, so long as it doesn't contradict either Soul Society's rules or the order from another captain," Kosuke answered. Yoruichi was impressed that he knew _exactly_ what to say in front of the First Division Captain.

_So this boy does know what the word 'tactful' means…_

* * *

A week later they received the answer they had been waiting for. The Central 46 agreed that it was a reasonable request, and that starting next week, Kosuke would be reporting to all three captains. Though, this did earn him a quite a few odd looks from the others in all three of the divisions! And out of all the squads in the Relief Unit, he was lucky enough to get the one lead by Hanatoro, the same person he had helped out in the tunnels.

"Welcome to my squad, Kosuke," greeted Hanatoro, nervously.

"Yo, Hanatoro-chan! Still get lost in those tunnels?" joked Kosuke.

"Huh? How did you know about…?"

"It's me the guy who not only led you out of them, but also spoke up about the stunt the other guys pulled because they were too lazy!"

"NANI?! Kosuke-san is that you? You look really different!"

"Yup. My Zanpaku-to and I switched places! Pretty cool ability wouldn't you say?"

"Hai! But how did you manage to be in three divisions at the same time?"

"Let's see…I possess exceptional healing powers like you, I know what the word 'Tact' means and I use Shun-Po everyday. That's more than enough reason to join more than one division!"

"But why those three?"

"Let's just say the captains grow on you and leave it at that…"


	20. Kosuke's suspicions about Aizen

**Kosuke's suspicions about Aizen**

Normally, Kosuke wouldn't have paid attention to reitsu. But this time it caught his interest. And this particular reitsu concerned him. It belonged to the captain of another division.

His name was Aizen. Kosuke never did trust him, no matter how harmless and friendly he acted. He was passing by a window when he felt it. It was the reitsu of a Zanpaku-to, yet the room was empty, save Aizen. Then he saw something disturbing.

* * *

The person he saw was Aizen, but the one that his Zanpaku-to saw said otherwise. He didn't know whether he was seeing things or not, but he didn't forget the incident. Kosuke headed into the 12th division to report, followed by a trip to Yoruichi.

* * *

In the office of Kisuke-taicho…

"You're saying that it was Aizen-taicho but it wasn't? Care to elaborate on that?" asked Kisuke.

"I saw Aizen, but Kosukyo saw another Zanpaku-to. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Kosukyo? Is that your Zanpaku-to's name?"

"Um, one of them. The other is Kyokosu, and believe me you don't want to know."

"I wonder if we should tell Yoruichi-san about this…" muttered Kisuke.

"I think we should if what I saw was actually true. What I want to know is why hasn't anyone else noticed the reitsu?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit. I think you should tell Yoruichi-san when you make your report to her. Make sure no one else hears about this though!"

"Naturally. If anyone heard what I saw then there'd be chaos!"

* * *

After he left the office, he used Shun-Po to get to his final stop for the night. He sent Yoruichi a look that said, "I have something I need to tell you in private!"

"Arigato, Kosuke. I'll give you your next task in the 'library'. I think we could both use some peace and quiet."

"Yes, Yoruichi-san. Shall we use Shun-Po or the tunnels?"

"Shun-Po, definitely Shun-Po! Those tunnels give me the creeps a night!" laughed Yoruichi.

* * *

In the 'Library'…

"So what do you need to tell me?"

Kosuke described what happened earlier. Yoruichi had the same worried look as Kisuke when he heard it.

"So you saw Aizen, but your sword saw something else?"

"That sums it up. Also, the reitsu I felt from that room belonged to a Zanpaku-to and Aizen was the only person in the room."

"I don't like this."

"Why didn't anyone else notice the strange reitsu?"

"Maybe because they didn't think about it. They probably don't even know that something's amiss." Kisuke said as he climbed down the staircase to the secret room.

The 'library', as Kosuke called it, was in fact the same place that his father made under the shop a few years ago. When asked why he called it that, he told them that they wouldn't believe his tale even if he did talk about it. Their reaction? 

"Try us and see if that's true."

* * *

Kosuke felt that this might be the best time to tell them his full name. (In other words, he told them the truth about where he came from.)

"I don't like this any more than you two. But I do have something that might help."

"What is it?"

"The reason why my sword was able to see through the illusion."

"You mean you'll finally tell us your real name?" said Kisuke.

Kosuke laughed as he said, "You already know what my last name is, Kisuke-taicho!"

"Eh? What do you mean I already know?"

Yoruichi understood what he meant and said it aloud.

"Urahara."

"What is it Yoruichi?"

"Your real name is Kosuke Urahara isn't it?"

"How is it that you figured that out before he did?" grumbled Kosuke.

"Why didn't you tell us your name from the beginning?" said Kisuke finally.

"Would you have believed me then? Besides, Ichimaru was still within hearing distance and I didn't want to risk it."


	21. Truth or deception?

**Truth or deception?**

"How should I begin?"

"How about the beginning?" said Yoruichi.

"That's too far back! I guess I'll start with the day I decided to leave my old life behind…"

"So you committed suicide?" said Kisuke.

"Hell no. Why would I do something like that if I can escape it altogether?"

"Are you going to tell us the story or not?" said Yoruichi, acting like an impatient child at bedtime.

* * *

Kosuke told them about the Sohmas, the day he found the truth, and the gate incident. Kisuke almost interrupted at times, but Yoruichi shut him up pretty quickly. When he got to the part about the fight between him and his cousins, his father interrupted.

"Let me guess, you kicked your cousin's ass and won your freedom."

"Yup, and it was worth it. He always knew how to piss me off, even when I was in a good mood!"

"So what happened after you came back?"

"Pops sent me to the Soul Society to try and attend the Academy and become an official Soul Reaper. Though I did have to deal with teachers who bugged me about not telling them my full name…"

"So how long did you have to wait before they let you in?" asked Kisuke.

"Close to a year. But it wasn't too bad…"

"Waiting for nearly a year without doing anything? How can that not be bad?!" asked Yoruichi, amazed.

"Oh, I had plenty to keep me occupied. Mostly I either spent the day reading books, writing stories I created, or annoying the Shinigami by using Shun-Po to sneak up on them!"

"Who taught you Shun-Po?" asked Yoruichi.

"You."

"What do you mean 'you'?!" said Kisuke.

* * *

"I called you Onee-san the first six months after I left my home for the first time, and the name stuck." Kosuke said to Yoruichi.

"So you called me 'big sister'? Whose idea was that?"

"Um, a combination of your idea and his actually…"

"So I taught you Shun-Po; which you've clearly mastered, and had you call me big sister?"

"Hey, I called Kisuke 'Pops' cause he was like a father to me when I first left home. I couldn't think of anything to call you, so you two came up with that name."

"That actually makes sense, in a weird way…" said Yoruichi.

"So why do you call this place the library?" asked Kisuke.

"Because after I finally got into the academy, I had no place to read in peace. Yoruichi told me about this place; and we put most of my books here. So in a sense, to me it's a library as well as training ground."

"How did you end up here in the past?" asked Kisuke. 

"You won't like this part…"

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"So I sent you here by mistake? And in return you had my Zanpaku-to attack me. But why didn't you go back to your time?"

"When I realized that you sent me into the past by mistake, I decided to use this as an advantage."

"Define advantage."

Yoruichi once again, knew what he was talking about.

"You were close to us in your time, right?"

"You were like the only family I've ever had. And I was more than happy to call Urahara 'dad'."

Then Kisuke realized why he'd stayed.

"You wanted to know us better, didn't you?"

"That's the only thing that stopped me from going back."

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi were touched by the decision, but there was one last question that still needed answering.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" said Kisuke.

"If I'm not telling the truth, then how was that plushie able to speak and move on its own?"

"Touché."

"So now you know about me. But we don't know anything about Aizen and why his reitsu is identical to a Zanpaku-to."

"Right, I forgot about that…" said Kisuke.

That was when they decided to get back to the task at hand. How would they react to this? And what will happen to Kosuke when Gin shows up from nowhere?


	22. A plan gone awry

**A plan gone awry**

You'd think that finally telling the truth would make things easier. Too ad that wasn't the case for Kosuke. For unbeknownst to him and the others, Gin Ichimaru was outside the cave, closing in on them fast.

"Now we'll see what your secret is, little Kosu-chan…" he cackled.

* * *

"Pops, Onee-san, do you feel that?"

"Feel what, little brother?"

"Someone's outside and they're getting closer to us!"

"That reitsu…please don't tell me that it's _him _again! He's a big enough of a pain to deal with during the day!" groaned Kisuke.

"Who…? Oh, great him again!" griped Kosuke.

"Whoa. Now I understand why you called him dad," muttered Yoruichi.

"What do you mean?" asked the two Urahara's in unison.

"Great, Kisuke in stereo…" grumbled Yoruichi.

Kisuke and Kosuke looked at each other and began laughing! Finally, Kosuke though up a plan to deal with Ichimaru.

* * *

Outside the cavern, Ichimaru was closing in, fast. He heard the laughing underground and knew that he'd found them. He was about to descend when…the laughter came back.

"We'll see whose laughing after I expose you for the fake you are, brat…" Ichimaru muttered.

"Oh? And how exactly were you planning on doing that?" asked Urahara.

"Captain Urahara, what an unpleasant surprise…"

"Unpleasant surprise, eh? You'll see just how 'unpleasant' it'll be when I'm done with you!" growled Urahara from behind.

"Nice try, Kosuke. I know you can impersonate the 12th Captain!"

"Who the hell said I was pretending?" asked Kosuke.

"I saw you talking to Byakuya Kuchiki as if you were equal rank and I saw you again walking towards the Research Institute. How else could you be in two places at once?"

_

* * *

He should be asking that same question to Aizen! Kosuke thought, annoyed._

"Why were you stalking me, Ichimaru?!" growled Kisuke.

"I was trailing Kosuke, not you! Though it is hard to tell the two of you apart…"

* * *

When Ichimaru was distracted answering Kisuke, the other made his move and lightly touched Gin's Zanpaku-to. The fool fell for it, and turned quickly towards Kosuke.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, brat?!" he growled.

"You need to keep a closer attention to your Zanpaku-to. It's gone!" Kosuke laughed.

"Nani?! Hand it back or your really going to be in trouble!" Ichimaru growled.

"Who said it was him who took it? It could very easily have been me…" Kisuke retorted, evilly.

"More likely it was Shinso who took it…" said Kosuke vaguely.

"Who's Shinso? Another one of your friends that you can mimic?!" said Ichimaru.

"Shinso is neither a friend nor can I mimic him. In fact, he's right behind you as we speak!" replied Kosuke. As if on cue, Ichimaru turns around to see…his Zanpaku-to, Shinso, floating behind him.

"What the hell…?!"

"Gin Ichimaru, meet Shinso, Shinso, meet the fool who refuses to listen to you."

"Cool. How'd ya pull that off, Kosuke-kun?"

"I'm not saying it in front of him…" said Kosuke vaguely, "Oh and before I forget…Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

* * *

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!!" cried Ichimaru as his own sword began to extend and attack him.

When Gin and his sword went away, the two Urahara boys laughed till tears came out of their eyes. It was way too funny!

Too bad they didn't think of Ichimaru reporting the incident to his superiors. What will happen in a week's time would force Kosuke to return to his own era.


	23. The contest of truth

**The contest of truth**

After Gin left, (and after they collected their wits,) they went back down to devise a strategy.

* * *

"Pops, I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good sign!" laughed Kisuke.

"Very funny."

"Go on, little brother…"

"What if Aizen is after something dangerous?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kisuke.

"Well, I remember running across some of your old notes and several pages of them were missing."

"You mean I miss-placed them…"

"More likely someone took them. What bothers me is that most of the pages missing contained notes on the Hogyoku."

"Please tell me you found them later on…" said Kisuke, who went pale at the name Hogyoku.

"I never did find them, and that's what is really bothering me. Of course, they vanished after you left the Soul Society…"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Don't ask, 'cause I don't know all the details of why you left."

"Fine, I won't ask. But were there any more missing pages?"

"Actually, there were. The Bount notes were gone. I wonder who'd want to take those?"

"Good question. That's an old topic at the Institute. I haven't heard that term in years."

"I have. If I remember it correctly, they're the origin of that Dracula/vampire myth." Kosuke said, bored.

"I think I put those notes in some books by mistake…"

"Do you remember which ones?"

"I think it was the ones concerning Shun-Po attacks, and I forget the other one…" said Kisuke vaguely. It was almost as if he knew _exactly _where he hid the notes, though why he did is a mystery, even to him!

"Enough about that, let's get back to Aizen. You two can figure this mystery out later!" growled Yoruichi.

* * *

And so they spent yet another two hours plotting. Little did they know that Gin had already reported the incident with his Zanpaku-to. The first division's Captain was concerned. And so fell the Zanpaku-to, (er sword,) of fate fell.

The next morning greeted the trio to a real shock! The other captains were waiting for them. And they had a bizarre look on their faces. One of shock and suspicion. Finally, Captain Yamamoto spoke.

"Ichimaru came to us with a strange story. Something about Kosuke and Kisuke-taicho causing his sword to attack him. Care to explain, gentlemen?"

"Why don't you ask Gin why he was stalking Kosuke." Kisuke said in their defense.

"He's already told us about following him. You two have some explaining to do…" said Unohana.

"So he's using baseless accusations against us? How low are you going to sink, Gin?" said Kosuke, annoyed as hell.

"False accusations? Big words for such a young brat!" retorted Gin.

"WHAT?! You are soooo dead when I get my hands on you!" roared Kosuke.

* * *

"That can be arranged," said Captain Zaraki of the 11th division.

"Go on, Zaraki, I'd love to hear more…" said Kosuke coldly.

"Are you referring to…?" started Yoruichi.

"Yes, I'm talking about the arena. Let's have a match to see who's telling the truth!" said Zaraki.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go! I'm itching to kick Gin's ass!"

* * *

At the arena…

The crowd's roar was deafening. This match would be good. The winner walked free, the loser, well, he was banished from the Soul Society forever. (No pressure right?)

The spectators later called the match, "The Contest of Truth."


	24. Shocking truths revealed

**Shocking truths revealed**

"I assume you know the rules?"

"I do, but I doubt that this runt does…" said Gin.

"For once the guy is correct. I've never seen this arena, let alone know the rules."

* * *

Yamamoto-taicho explained the rules. It may have taken a full thirty minutes, but it was worth it.

And so the match began, after a short delay. This would be the first match in the arena in over 150 years.

"Time to pay the piper, Snake-breath!" growled Kosuke. (Fans of Fruits Basket will recognize the line from the first volume.)

"Eh? What piper, little boy?"

"Grr, let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Gin and Kosuke slowly started to circle each other. Kosuke knew that he could kill Gin before the fool could react, but where'd the fun be in doing that? Gin had no idea of how easily his opponent could kill him.

"Ready to die, Kosuke?" cackled Gin.

"Two words Gin."

"Eh? What do you mean two words?"

"Breath Mint. Seriously, your breath alone can kill someone!"

Kisuke heard this and tried not to laugh aloud. Too bad it didn't work!

"What's so funny, Urahara-taicho?" asked Yamamoto-taicho.

"Sorry, I overheard what Kosuke said to Gin and I couldn't help but laugh."

"What did he say that was so amusing?" asked Yoruichi.

"He told Gin that his breath alone could kill."

Yoruichi laughed too. It was a pretty funny joke. (Especially since Gin was the subject!)

* * *

Gin yelled out "Shoot to kill Shinso!" and his Zanpaku-to began to extend!

Instead of dodging, like everyone thought he would, he parried and yelled back "Reverse the fool, Kosukyo!" Suddenly, Shinso started to recede faster and faster until…

"OW! What the hell?!" yelled Gin as he was hit with the whiplash from the wind generated.

* * *

This only infuriated Gin more, and this continued for ten minutes straight! Then, Ichimaru pulled a dirty trick and Kosuke was left defenseless. Or so everyone thought when he said quite clearly when Gin tried to impale him, "NAKE, BENIHIME!!" (Nake means CRY.)

Everyone was confused as they knew that Benihime was Kisuke's sword! Then it became even more shocking when it glowed and flew to Kosuke! A thick curtain of Blood Mist covered Kosuke and absorbed the impact of Gin's sword!

"How did…?!" said Gin and this was on everyone's mind!

"This is the real ability of my Zanpaku-to. Kosukyo and Kyokosu. Those are the names of my sword."

"Impossible! Zanpaku-to can't have two names!"

"Who said so? I guess then you'll say that the third release I discovered doesn't exist either…"

"Well yes! There are only two releases, Shikai and Bankai! There is _no_ third release!"

* * *

Kosuke laughed coldly. It was time to show them that things were never so simple. (You know the saying right? "The truth is rarely pure and never simple.")

"There is a third release. Why no one had thought to try it is anyone's guess."

"If there is a _third_ release as you say, then what exactly does it do?" said Kisuke.

"It combines a Shinigami and the Zanpaku-to into one, even allowing them to switch places. How else could my Soul Slayer have two names? I found out about the swords ability by accident."

"You have some explaining to do…" started Yamamoto-taicho when…

"I think I'll pass thanks. Kisuke-san! Sorry 'bout borrowing your Soul Slayer!" yelled Kosuke as he sent Benihime back to his father.

* * *

"Guess we'll see you, Kosuke…" said Yoruichi.

"Yup, I'll see you two soon enough. Bye!" replied Kosuke as he reopened the gate his father created. When he ran out, he was back in the Soul Society, in his era. Too bad everything would go up in chaos a few days later…


	25. A trip home into more chaos

**A trip home into _more_ chaos!**

"Ugh. What a night. I hope Unohana-taicho doesn't send for me anytime soon…" muttered Kosuke as he was about to fall asleep. Too bad he wouldn't get to enjoy that luxury tonight.

"Kosuke-san! We have an emergency!" said a fellow Medical Unit member as he barged in.

"IF it's so important, wake up Unohana-taicho. I want to catch up on lost sleep!!!" growled Kosuke, annoyed as hell.

"Apparently you've never dealt with her when you interrupt her sleep…" grumbled the Shinigami.

"Fine, what's so damn important that you come to harass me when I would rather be sleeping?!"

"Two of the Officers in the 11th division have been injured seriously! It looks as though someone ran a Soul Slayer through them!"

"WHAT!!! I'm coming, I'm coming. There's going to be some major explaining when I get through with those two!"

* * *

In the fourth division, emergency treatment ward…

"Holy crap. You weren't joking. I'll get right on it."

It took Kosuke three days to finish with them. The two officers that had been injured were none other than 3rd officer, Ikkaku Madarame, and the 5th officer Yumichika Ayasegawa. The reason it took three days to heal them both is because after the initial treatment, the two revealed to Kosuke that they had been injured by their _own _Zanpaku-to!

"How the hell can you two bakas be this badly injured by your own Soul Slayers?!"

"Um…" said the two.

"Oh no… Don't tell me you left them unsealed and tripped onto the blade!"

"Yes…" answered the two. They both cowered when they saw Kosuke's reaction to this.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

After beating the crap out of them, he went directly to Zaraki and told him and Yachiru _exactly_ how the two officers were injured. When Zaraki heard the reason and the fact that he beat the hell out of them for their stupidity, he decided to not take any retribution on Kosuke.

Unohana-taicho went to Kosuke later to tell him some good news for once. He was being promoted to officer! Kosuke would be one seat higher than Hanatoro and he would have his own squad!

"So I'll be a higher rank than Hana-chan… I bet he'll be thrilled!"

* * *

Kosuke went to Hanatoro to tell him about someone being promoted to 6th seat. His reaction?

"That's great. Now I'll have someone new to bully me…" said Hanatoro glumly.

"Hana-chan… Would you like to hear who's being promoted before looking so sad?"

"Hai."

"You're looking at him!" said Kosuke happily.

"NANI! You're going to be the 6th seat officer Kosuke?! That's good to hear!"

"You know what that means right?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"Means now you'll have someone who'll protect you from the others!"

"Really? You mean you'll keep the others from bullying me? Arigato, Kosuke!!"

* * *

After telling Hanatoro the good news, Unohana-taicho went to Kosuke one last time.

"Kosuke-san, how long has it been since you slept?"

"At least four days…"

"I'm going to give you permission to go back to the living world for one week."

"Really?! Arigato Unohana-taicho!!"

"You've earned a week off by taking on the two 11th division officers and dealing the appropriate punishment for their own stupidity. This way you can get some real sleep without worrying about another intrusion from the other Relief Units. And before I forget, here's your officer badge. I'll see you again in a week."

"I finally get to go home again… Finally some peace and quiet to ease my stressed out nerves! I bet dad and the others will be glad to see me."

* * *

Too bad that wasn't the case. By the time he left the gate, he was surrounded by…_HOLLOWS?!_

"What the hell?! I finally get a week off and I immediately have to fight you guys? Can this vacation begin with a worse start?!" growled Kosuke before he killed the Hollows.

(Has anyone ever noticed that when someone says, "Can this get any worse?" or "It can't get any worse than this." It usually ends up worse?)


	26. So much for a vacation

**So much for a vacation…**

"I don't believe this… No one's even here?!" grumbled Kosuke.

He wandered around only to run into even more Hollows! Something was going on around here that was for sure!  
"I only wanted to have _one bloody week_ of PEACE AND QUIET, but nooo, I have to kill Hollows on my first day off in months!"

* * *

A loud crack began spreading across the sky. Kosuke looked up, and groans. Can this vacation from Reaping get any worse?!

The answer? Hell yes. Enter Menos Grande, one of the biggest Hollows created by hundreds upon hundreds of normal Hollows. This was not Kosuke's day!

"Just my luck. Of course _he_ had to show up!" grumbled Kosuke, annoyed and pissed off.

He runs to where Menos was coming out. He found that he wasn't alone. Ichigo, a Quincy, and Rukia were there!

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" roared Kosuke.

"Kosuke?! What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"I got a week off. Care to explain why I have to fight this damn thing when I finally get my first break from Soul reaping in months?!" growled Kosuke.

"Blame the idiot next to me. He sent some Hollow bait out and this is what happened."

"WHAT!! You do realize I'm going to beat the living hell out of you when this is all over, right Quincy?!"

"Like you could."

"I wouldn't recommend making him any more agitated Uryu. He looks stressed out as is!" said Ichigo.

"I'll handle Menos, you two stand back!"

"How are you going to beat _that _thing?! It's huge!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I'm a member of the Special Forces! It's our job to deal with this guy whenever he shows up!"

* * *

After Kosuke was beaten back, he admitted he needed some help. So he enlisted Ichigo's aid in destroying Menos. Uryu couldn't help, as his hand was already bloody from over-using his Quincy bow. Kosuke helped Ichigo get up to face level with Menos. The rest was left to him. Ichigo quickly sent Menos away, much to everyone's relief. (This didn't last long I might add.)

Uryu barely saved Ichigo from being killed by his own reitsu by releasing all of his pent up reitsu until it went back to normal. His arm was pretty beaten up from the effort. After Ichigo was saved though, Uryu had to answer for the stunt he pulled. And so, Kosuke proved true to his word as he said to the Quincy, "Now I think is the perfect time to seek some payback QUINCY!"

And so, he beat the hell out of Uryu for releasing the bait. (Can anyone say 'Stress Relief?')

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow… I feel like someone just beat the crap outta me and not the other way around!" groaned Kosuke.

"So why did you show up, Kosuke? Was it because Menos appeared?" asked Kisuke.

"No… I came back to have a week's vacation from the Soul Society. With approval from both Captains I might add! Now if you'll excuse me, I think my bed is calling me…" said Kosuke before he passed out exhausted.

"Yikes. I didn't think that his fight with Menos Grande would have that much of an effect on him!" said Kisuke before he picked up his son and they headed back to the shop.


	27. Hidden Research papers

**Hidden Research Papers**

Kosuke woke up, and was confused by his surroundings for a moment. Then he remembered that he was home.

"Morning Kosu-chan!" said Kisuke when he noticed that his son was awake.

"Morning, dad. What time is it?"

"Two days after Menos showed up. And it's about noon. You've been asleep for nearly three days straight!"

"Why am I not surprised?" grumbled Kosuke. (Four words: Not a morning person!)

* * *

"Care to explain why that fight took so much out of you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Blame two of the 11th division officers."

"Nani? Why's that?"

"Those idiots left their Zanpaku-to unsheathed, and tripped onto the blade in middle of the night!"

"You're kidding, right? Who'd be stupid enough to leave their Soul Slayer with the blade out?!" said Yoruichi and Kisuke in unison.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika. And guess who they woke up when they found them."

"You?"

"Unfortunately yes. We didn't know what happened till after they recovered. So I took it upon myself to deal the appropriate punishment on the both of them."

"Let me guess. The same thing you did to Uryu?"

"Better believe it! I went two days without sleep because some morons forgot to put their swords up! Lucky for me, Zaraki-taicho didn't go to the First Division for my attack on his officers."

"Hey, they brought on themselves when they left their swords out!"

"Creepy…"

"What's creepy?"

"That's almost identical to what Zaraki-taicho said when he found out what happened!"

* * *

When Yoruichi and Kisuke heard that, they both burst out laughing. After around five minutes, when they finally stopped chuckling, they went serious. (Kisuke serious? As if that'll ever happen!)

"Kosuke, there's something we need to talk to you about…" started Kisuke.

"Let me guess. The past and my intervention?"

"Got it in one," chuckled Yoruichi.

"So what happened after I left?"

"All hell broke loose of course. Gin was declared the winner by default and we were in a little trouble for at least a month. They finally quit looking for you in the living world after a year!" said Kisuke.

"Figures. Sorry 'bout all the trouble I caused you back then…"

"Are you kidding? That's the most fun we've had in ages! And by the way, you left something in the past. Luckily for you, I took it with me when I left," said Kisuke.

"What did I forget?"

"The 'possessed' plushie."

"You're kidding! I left that yellow bear plushie?!"

"Like I said, you're lucky I took it with me when I left."

"Whatever happened to the research papers?"

"About those…"

* * *

As it turned out, Kisuke decided not to hide most of the papers even after his son told him they went missing. He did hide some of the Hogyoku papers though.

"Where did you put them?"

"Why don't you figure that out when you go back…" said Kisuke evilly.

"Oh great… a scavenger hunt."

"You didn't really think I'd make it that easy did you?"

"True. So was it in a book or what?"

"Okay, I guess I could give you a hint. They're in two different places. The 'library' and the Library."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Figures you'd put them in different places that share the same name and purpose. So where in the cave-library did you put them? In a rock or in the books I have in there?"

"Actually, there is one other place. But don't retrieve it until after the Hogyoku is found again."

"The Penitence Tower, right?"

"In one of the books. I had Yoruichi hide certain pieces of info you'll need after the Hogyoku is found. After you warned me about those papers missing, I took vital pieces of the papers with me for Yoruichi to put in the Tower after you gained your own room there."

"Arigato, father. Are the other papers about the Bount?"

"How'd you guess? To find them, you have to use the same technique that Kukaku uses for her little ball. And only your reitsu or mine can open them."

"So if someone destroyed the books with the notes in them, what do I do?"

"The papers will come back to me if that happens. I made sure of that at least. So now you know," answered Kisuke.


	28. The 6th division captain appears!

**The 6th division Captain appears**!

After a few days, Kosuke was relaxed enough to work again. It helped that Jinta didn't bother him that much! It seemed that Unohana-taicho made the right choice by giving him a week off.

* * *

That is, until _they_ appeared! Byakuya-taicho and Renji Abarai, from the 6th division. Rukia had gotten into trouble, and they were there to bring her back. Kosuke tensed the moment he caught a hint of their reitsu. 

"Please don't let that be who I think it is…" groaned Kosuke.

That night, he followed the reitsu straight to Rukia. He decided to go have a little talk.

"Yo Rukia!"

"Urahara?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Kisuke if that's what you're thinking."

"Kosuke, why are you in the living world? Aren't you supposed to be in the Relief Unit?"

"I got permission to take a week off! I needed one, especially after the incident with the 11th division."

"What happened?"

"Ikkaku and Yumichika nearly got impaled when they both tripped onto their Zanpaku-to. Apparently, those two idiots forgot to put their Soul Slayers away!"

"Did they survive?"

"You haven't been in the Soul Society for a while have you…"

* * *

"No she hasn't. That's why we're here to bring her back!" growled Renji. One look at his face said that he'd been silently laughing when Kosuke told Rukia about what happened with the 11th division. 

"So, Renji, did they survive?" asked Rukia.

"Oh, they survived alright. But they sure as hell won't forget to put their Soul Slayers away again!" laughed Renji.

"Why not? Did Zaraki-taicho get mad at them?"

"More like Kosuke-san beat the crap out of the two of them for being such idiots," snorted Byakuya-taicho, Rukia's brother.

"Yumichika isn't an idiot," said Kosuke.

"Yeah, he's a vain idiot!" laughed Renji.

"So Rukia, what did you do this time?"

* * *

"She's charged with giving her Soul Reaper powers to a human and not returning to the Soul Society."

"I wondered where Ichigo suddenly got his new powers…" muttered Kosuke.

"Come on Rukia, it's time to go back."

"Wait Renji, Byakuya-taicho, I have a better idea!" exclaimed Kosuke,

"What Kosuke? It had better be good…" growled Byakuya-taicho.

"I'm heading back to the Soul Society in a few days anyway, so why don't I take Rukia with me? If you guys had sent me a notice about Rukia I could have saved you a trip," replied Kosuke.

"That was before Menos showed up. How were we supposed to know that she'd be nearby?!" griped Renji.

"Still…"

"No. We're taking her with us now."

* * *

Kosuke gave Rukia a look that said 'well you can't say I didn't try.'

"Well there is one thing you could do for us, 6th officer Kosuke…"

"When did you become an officer?!"

"The day before I came here to get rid of Menos. I got promoted 'cause I gave those 11th division morons a proper punishment," replied Kosuke, then he turned back to Renji, "So what would you like me to do for ya, Renji?"

"Kill the person who took Rukia's powers. We have to hunt them down and since you offered to help, you could take care of that while we take Rukia."

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?! You know the guy who got rid of Menos Grande? Well it wasn't me, it was Ichigo! How exactly do you guys expect me to kill my friend?"


	29. To kill a friend, or to save one?

**To kill a friend, or to save one?**

Luckily for Kosuke, he didn't have to worry about it. Because someone else noticed the reitsu and came to investigate. It was the same person who got the beaten up when he brought Menos Grande and all those Hollows, Uryu Ishida!

Uryu shot an arrow at Renji after he grabbed Rukia by the arm. Rukia was surprised to see the Quincy there and asked him why. He came up with one of the worst excuses ever told.

Renji got annoyed that Uryu had intervened so he attacked. Kosuke didn't move to stop him. Uryu did provoke Renji by shooting at him. By the time Renji was finished, Uryu was in critical condition. He was barely saved by the arrival of Ichigo, and Kosuke decided to stay out of sight until this was over. (Like father, like son…)

After the whole thing was finished, Ichigo was in worse shape than Uryu. He also lost his Shinigami powers, and after Kosuke finished patching up Uryu, he carried his friend back to Urahara Shoten. Kosuke managed to heal Ichigo enough that his father could take over from there.

* * *

He left the next day for the Soul Society only to find out that Rukia was scheduled to be executed! Kosuke headed straight for his division. He passed by the gates with no problem. He was highly tempted to use Shun-Po, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He walked there through the tunnels. He ran into his friend Hanatoro, who once again had gotten lost, though this time it was on purpose!

"Kosuke-san! I'm soooo glad you're finally back! I've been bullied by the others for the entire time you were gone!" cried Hanatoro.

"Easy pal! I'm back now, I'll take care of you."

"ARIGATO!!! Kosuke, would it be okay if next time I come with you?"

"It's up to Unohana-taicho, but I'm sure I'll convince her. Looks like all hell broke loose while I was gone…" muttered Kosuke.

* * *

"Are you ready for your first day as the 6th officer of the 4th division?" asked Unohana-taicho.

"That's why I needed a vacation remember? I needed to recoup from all the excitement. By the way, what happened to Hanatoro while I was gone?"

"He kept getting lost in tunnels…you'd think he'd know his way around by now…"

"Unohana-taicho, would it be alright if Hanatoro went with me on my next vacation? I'll need someone to remind me about my duties!" laughed Kosuke.

"I'll think about it. Now you better get to your new squad, Kosuke!"

* * *

In the Advance Relief Unit, Kosuke went to meet his squad. He could tell right away that they weren't thrilled about having a new captain. Apparently, they were afraid of him after what happened to the 11th division officers.

"Okay, first, let me know all of your names. I'll do my best to remember all of them!"

They each gave their names, though they were still afraid.

"I'm going to tell you guys something that the 11th division may have left out in their report… Do any of you know whose Soul Slayer went through them?"

They all shoke their heads no. He wasn't surprised, after all it was pretty embarrassing to let anyone know what really happened.

"Those two morons left their Zanpaku-to unsheathed. And they left them in the open to trip on in the middle of the night…one of the regular Medical squad ran to wake me up in the middle of the night without any sleep at all. They were so afraid of Unohana-taicho that they woke me up instead!"

"So why did you nearly kill them?!" exclaimed one of his new teammates.

"Think about it, I had just returned from my shift and I was tired. Two idiots nearly get themselves impaled by their own Soul Slayers and they wake me before I could even get a bit of sleep! I was woken up because the 11th division officers were too lazy to put up their Zanpaku-to and then go and trip on them. It's only natural that I'd be so pissed off that I'd kick their ass!"

The squad relaxed considerably when they heard the whole story. They couldn't blame their new Squad Leader for his reaction. Kosuke decides to then tell them what happened next.

* * *

Two hours later…

The entire Squad was laughing. They were very happy that the rumors about his temper weren't true!

"So are you guys ready to go? Or should we wait until you recover from laughing so hard?" Kosuke joked.

"Can…we…wait until…tomorrow?" asked one of them between laughs.

"I thought you'd guys say that. Don't worry, I'm not so evil that I'd make you work my first day as 6th officer! We'll start tomorrow, so be prepared alright? Dismissed for the day!"

Unohana-taicho was surprised to hear what Kosuke did to relax his new squad. But his tactic worked perfectly, and she heard no complaints from his squad. She only heard good things, which put him on Unohana-taicho good side.


	30. The ryoka arrive!

**The Ryoka arrive!**

Kosuke was in a good mood when he realized that something was wrong in the Soul Society. That was when he saw it; a triangle-shaped shield and an all-too-familiar boy with orange hair!

"What the hell…"

* * *

After he finally made it to his squad, the alarm sounded. His squad may have been confused and shocked, but he snapped them to order pretty quick. They awaited orders when news that the only gate that _hadn't _been broken into, was open! Kosuke silently groaned in dismay. That night, he managed to sneak out of the Seireitei to try and find Ichigo and the others.

"Found ya! You've got some explaining to do Ichigo!" growled Kosuke.

"ACK! Kosuke, what the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I LIVE HERE YOU MORON! Why are you here?!"

"We're here to save Kuchiki-san," said Orihime.

It was then that they heard a crash. A man had been thrown off the boar he was riding, and he flipped after he spotted Ichigo!

"Knock it off Ganju! He's a friend of mine!" growled Kosuke.

"Kosuke! I thought you were living in the courts! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ganju.

"I snuck out after I spotted this orange-haired idiot falling through the sky. I have to get back before it's too late! Crap, my shift is in an hour! Ganju, feel free to beat the crap outta Ichigo for me!"

* * *

Kosuke barely made it inside before he was caught. He wasn't too tired, but he was annoyed. He hid this from his Squad with difficulty. It wasn't until two days later that all hell really broke loose!

"Oh no…please don't let that be what I think it is…" groaned Kosuke.

"Sir? What's wrong?" asked his squad.

"Looks like she launched the ball again. Guys, ya better get ready for that thing to split. I have a feeling that Ganju is the one chanting…"

Sure enough, 15 minutes later the ball split and the passengers thrown in different areas. The entire Seireitei was literally thrown into chaos! Kosuke was felt like he was being torn in two. He wanted to help his friends, but if he was caught he'd get into major trouble! And to make matters worse, he couldn't leave his squad unsupervised.

"Um, Kosuke sir? Are you worried about those Ryoka?"

* * *

He sighed, "Yeah, a few of them are friends of mine from the living world. If their hurt, I doubt I could simply stand by and watch!"

"Do you know what they all look like?" asked another teammate.

"Yeah, I know what all of them look like. Why do you guys ask?"

"Well if you're concerned, then you can't lead us properly. If you're concerned, then we are too…"

"Guys…sorry 'bout this…"

"What if we all help your friends?" asked the squad.

"I can't ask you guys to share the blame if I'm caught…"

"Hey, if they're your friends, then they're ours too!" said the youngest member.

"Thank you guys…Really, I mean it. If any of you are caught, tell them that it was me who sent you. I won't let any of you take blame for me, okay?"

"Sir!!"

The squad all split up after they memorized the description of the ryoka. They went to help out, all because of the respect and loyalty to their squad leader. They all traveled through the tunnels to avoid getting caught.


	31. The Advanced Squad helps out!

**The Advanced Squad helps out!**

One of the squad members saw the arrows shoot on the rooftops. He thought it was worth a shot. So he and his partner went to investigate. And they were met with the sight of a Quincy and a woman with flower hair barrettes. They fit the description of Orihime and Uryu.

"Um, excuse me…are you two Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoui?"

"How do you know our names?!" exclaimed Uryu.

"Our squad leader was worried about you and the others so we decided to help out."

"Who's your Squad Leader?"

"6th officer Kosuke. He told us to say it was his idea if we're caught."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your comrade?" asked Uryu.

"I wouldn't worry to much about him. We're part of the Advanced Unit. Plus he always was a major pain to deal with!" laughed the Squad members.

"He'll recover soon enough. Were any of you hurt?"

"Tsubaki. He was cut by that weird sword."

"Maybe we can help heal him…"

* * *

Orihime showed them her friend, and one of the Squad's members took out something that would help the healing process go a lot faster.

"You can keep that in case the others get hurt. We have more than enough of that at our division anyway, they won't notice if it goes missing."

"Arigato! Will you two be okay?" asked Orihime.

"We'll be fine, but you two better get going. We'll tell the others that we went to investigate the commotion. They wouldn't have any reason NOT to believe us."

"Good luck you two!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ganju were fighting the same idiots who nearly got themselves impaled by their own Soul Slayers!

"Hey, what's your name again? I know I've heard it somewhere before…" said Ichigo.

"I'm the 3rd strongest person in our unit! I am the 3rd officer of the 11th division! I…"

"I knew I heard about you before! You're one of the guys who were almost impaled by his own Zanpaku-to!"

"WHAT!! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

"A friend of mine was home for vacation and he told us all about it. I laughed so hard that my wounds opened up!"

Ganju heard about that from Kosuke as well and couldn't resist rubbing it in Yumichika vain face! Yumichika was so mad that he let Ganju get even farther away!

There was one thought on both Ikkaku and Yumichika train of thought…_I'm going to kill Kosuke!!!!_

* * *

"ACHOO!!"

_Do I really want to guess who's talking about me…_

* * *

After Ichigo and Ganju beat the two morons, they were met up with yet more 11th division members! They also met up with Hanatoro, Kosuke's friend! They accidentally took him with them as they fled the 11th squad! They then encountered more members of Kosuke's squad, who helped them out with their injuries. One of them thought about leading them to the Petulance Tower, but Hanatoro told them to go help the others. He may not be that good at navigating the tunnels, but he did know the route to the white tower by heart! (Kosuke let him borrow his key when he went on vacation. Hanatoro often hid from the others and read the books.) 


	32. Possessed Plushie returns

**The 'possessed' plushie returns!**

Little did Kosuke know that Yoruichi ha a way of keeping track of everyone. And it's name was POSSESSED PLUSHIE! The same yellow bear-like plushie with wings wanted to help out her creator!

"I want you to find the others and tell me how well they're doing…" said Yoruichi.

"Yes, Big sis! I'll get right on it!" said the Plushie.

* * *

She went and checked up on everyone. Then she reported what she found out.

"Everyone has managed to evade capture, and it seems several of them faced officer-level Shinigami. Most injuries were minor."

"Thank you, Yoru-chan!"

"Should I go help Ichigo and Ganju find their way through the tunnels? Hanatoro is with them and he's notorious for getting lost."

"Are they headed in the direction of the white tower?"

"It seemed like they were trying to go there, yes"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Hanatoro may get lost easily down there; but if there's one place he can always go to and that's Kosuke's room inside the tower. It's one of the few places he can go to and NOT get lost!"

* * *

"If you say so. Who's that coming out of the tunnels?"

"Hey, isn't that a black cat?"

"It is. That must be Kosuke's older sister!"

They walked out to the cat and asked, "Are you Kosuke's older sister?"

"That would be me. Why?!"

"We're part of Kosuke's squad! We're trying to help out his friends!"

"Let me guess, if you're caught, blame it on him right?" said Yoruichi.

"Yes ma'am. Do you need any help?"

"Keep an eye out for trouble. I haven't been spotted so I'm fine. But if you need any help, send Yoru-chan."

"Who's Yoru-chan?"

"That would be me! Nice to meet you!"

"Okay a talking cat and floating plushie. Oh well, they're more normal than Kurotsuchi-taicho!" laughed the Advanced relief member.

* * *

The three oddballs went in search of their leader, Kosuke. And they found him pretty quick!

"I don't believe it! How'd you two find the 'possessed' plushie?!" exclaimed Kosuke.

"She was with Ms. Yoruichi. We decided it was better to stick with you."

"Well let's get going then! We better find the others before Ikkaku and Yumichika find us…"

"They found out that you talked about the little incident didn't they…"

"Two blabbermouths said it while they fought them. Too bad they aren't in the squad, otherwise I'd suspend them!"

"Eep! We better make sure he isn't found or we'll be in the worst possible place!"

"In the warpath of your leader?"

"We didn't think you'd hear us sir!"

"Don't worry, I won't go postal on you. I only do that to idiots who nearly impale themselves and get me outta bed…"

They snickered when he mentioned that. No matter how many times they heard it, it still cracked them up!


	33. Flash Goddess Yoruichi reappears!

**Flash Goddess Yoruichi returns!**

Yoruichi was right in assuming that for once Hanatoro _wouldn't_ get lost in the tunnels. Kosuke once made a spare key to his secret room inside the tower, and he gave it to Hanatoro. He was glad that he kept it with him, 'cause now he had a chance to help out!

Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatoro all exited the tunnels, they tried to make it to the tower with Ichigo, but Zaraki-taicho stopped that plan. Hanatoro and Ganju went on ahead, though Ganju refused to go into Kosuke's private room full of books!

Ganju was the first one to enter the room, and he stopped short when he saw Rukia's face. He recognized her as the same Soul Reaper who killed his older brother! When she saw the design on his shirt, she openly admitted to killing Kaien Shiba. Ganju was still upset over his death, as was Kukaku. When Rukia and the others attempt to escape, they're blocked by her brother, Byakuya-taicho.

Even though Ganju tried to protect his friends, he was ultimately beaten by the Zanpaku-to. Right before he kills Ganju, he is stopped by Rukia's captain. Kosuke and his friends manage to reach Ichigo before he bleeds to death. It was around this time that Yoruichi finally caught up with Kosuke.

* * *

"So you lot beat me to the punch… Kosuke, what do you plan to do with Ichigo? Are you going to arrest him or are you going to heal him?" asked Yoruichi.

"I ain't gonna arrest him. You know me better than that; Ichigo would have a better chance of surviving _outside_ a cell."

"Sir, what about Unohana-taicho? If she finds out about this, she'll really kill you!"

"Well then we aren't gonna mention this, now are we? Remember, if we're caught, I'll take all the blame so none of you fall with me…" said Kosuke.

"Hey, you're our Squad Leader! If something concerns you, it concerns all of us!" said his two Squad members in unison.

"Help me carry this bonehead…" said Kosuke. Yoruichi tried not to laugh at his description of Ichigo.

* * *

In a cave under the Execution Grounds…

"I had no idea there was a place like this!" exclaimed the Squad members.

"Yo, Kaze, Hikari! A little help here?!" griped Kosuke.

"Sorry sir!" said Kaze and Hikari.

"Set him down easy; looks like half his insides were crushed. He's lucky Zaraki-taicho didn't sick his Assistant Captain on his ass, or he'd be screwed!" laughed Hikari.

"Heh, you might have a point…so what do you lot do if you're caught coming out?"

"Lie like dogs?" joked Kaze.

Kosuke burst out laughing; and his Squad members grinned. Yoruichi tried not to laugh…

* * *

During this time, Ganju & Hanatoro had made it to the tower. Ichigo woke up 15 minutes later, and shortly after that they all felt Byakuya-taicho's spirit pressure. Ichigo ran to help his friends; much to the dismay of the rescuers.

"You're right, Kosuke! Ichigo really is an idiot!" griped Kaze. They had spent the whole time trying to heal him; and now he goes to fight!

Yoruichi went to save Ichigo's ass yet again. Kosuke sighed and said, "Guys, let's go find the others and regroup. I have a feeling that Unohana-taicho will be angry at Hanatoro for helping them…"

* * *

Yoruichi took Ichigo to what they simply dubbed "The Library" after Kosuke's visit to the past. It was easier to say and it confused the hell out of their enemies. She would try to help Ichigo attain Bankai in three days. 


	34. Saving Hanatoro from his captain

**Saving Hanatoro from his captain**

Kosuke and his group headed toward the office where Hanatoro was. He could hear one of the louder members of the 13th division making a report, and Kosuke decided to intervene. (Mainly because the one making the report was practically yelling.)

* * *

Kosuke snuck up on the loudmouth and knocked him out with his Soul Slayer. Unohana-taicho was surprised to see him there. 

"Kosuke-san, why did you knock him out?" she asked.

"His yelling was giving me a headache, and he was a little too loud."

"Care to explain why you're here?"

"If you're going to be angry at Hanatoro for helping the ryoka; then put the blame on me. The ryoka that everyone is in an uproar about are my friends from the living world. Hanatoro was helping them because of me…"

"Kosuke…"

"Is this true Hanatoro?"

"No, it's because I wanted to save Rukia-san like the ryoka do…" mumbled Hanatoro.

"Kosuke, why were your squad all over the place?!" asked Unohana.

"It was their idea. They wanted to help me out, so I let them. But I told them if they got caught, place the blame on me. I don't want any of them to get into trouble."

"So basically you told them to lie if caught helping the intruders?"

"The 'intruders' as you call them, are my friends! I was concerned about them, and my squad decided on their own that they wanted to help! I'll take responsibility for both my squad and Hana-chan," replied Kosuke.

"Very well, Hanatoro-san you are free to go. Kosuke-san, you will come with me while I decide your punishment."

* * *

"Kosuke, why did you…?" asked Hanatoro. 

"Why did I take the blame? Hanatoro, you're my friend and I won't let you get in trouble for helping someone. Besides, Ichigo and Ganju are old friends of mine from before the academy; if you were helping them save Rukia, then I thought I'd keep you from getting into trouble," replied Kosuke.

"Arigato, Kosuke! You really are a true friend!" exclaimed Hanatoro.

"Kosuke-san, follow me please…" said Unohana-taicho.

* * *

In Unohana-taicho's office… 

"Kosuke-san, what you have done goes against the rules of your office…"

He silently gulped, but never regretted what he just did.

"But you did it to save a friend and comrade, and your squad has been all over the place helping the 11th division members until the rest of the Relief Unit arrived. I'm going to go easy on you and let this incident slide; especially since it is your first offense. But in the future I will not be so lenient," said Unohana-taicho.

"Arigato, Unohana-taicho! I will try to follow the rules from now on; but if my friends are in danger I won't be able to make any promises," replied Kosuke, relieved.

"Fair enough. You may leave Kosuke-san…"

* * *

"Kosuke! So what happened in there?" asked Hanatoro.

"I got off with a warning. So is it true that you led Ichigo and Ganju to the tower without getting lost in the tunnels?!"

"Hai! I also healed the wounds Ichigo-san received after battling Renji-san."

"I knew you had it in you, Hanatoro!"

"But I still get lost in the tunnels easily…I only know the routes to the 'Library' and the tower by heart; I still need help finding my way down there…"

"I'm gonna fix that problem right now. Come back to my hideout and I'll give you a navigator for the underground tunnels!"

"Is it a 'Possessed' Plushie?" asked Hanatoro.

"Yup, and you get to pick which one you want. Would you like to have Kero as the guide?"

"Hai, he seemed very friendly."

* * *

Back in Kosuke's infamous hideout…

"Kosuke-san! We heard you got into trouble, what happened?" exclaimed his squad.

"What the…?! How did you lot find my secret hideout?!"

"Hanatoro told us about it."

"They wanted to know where you often disappeared to after your shift…" explained Hanatoro.

"Ah, who cares…so long as none of you mention this to the freak-of-a-captain Kurotsuchi, I'll let you guys hang out here!" laughed Kosuke.

"So how bad is the punishment?" asked Hikari.

"She let me off since this _is_ the first time I've gotten into trouble. She also told me that you lot have been all around the place helping the injured 11th division…"

"We helped so they wouldn't suspect us."

"Nice…I saved both your ass and Hanatoro from Unohana-taicho and her wrath…"

"Kosuke, where are the guides that we've heard so much about?" asked Kaze.

"Remember the flying yellow bear-thing?"

"Who could forget…"

"That was one of the guides. I specialize in what I refer to as Possessed Plushies. Hanatoro, which one do you want?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any more flying bear-things would you?" he asked quietly.

"Which color do you want it in?"

"Um, silver-white?"

"Hey hand me the box that you're sitting on, would ya Daisuke?"

* * *

Daisuke handed over the box and Kosuke found the one he was looking for on the top. He had to empty his Pez-dispenser so he could locate Kero, but it was worth it.

"Now you guys, watch this closely…I put the Gikongan into the Plushies mouth and wait for it… **OW!! KERO, _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BITE ME?!"_** growled Kosuke.

"Why'd you leave me in there for so damn long?!" it retorted.

"Hanatoro, you can have this baka…But watch out 'cause he bites when he's cranky."


	35. Something's amiss at Central 46

**Something's amiss at the Central 46**

After Hanatoro got his very own 'possessed plushie', Kosuke went out for a short walk. (By walk I mean he used Shun-Po for less than 5 minutes.) It was because of this that he noticed something odd. There were _no_ guards outside the Central 46. Normally this wouldn't catch his attention, but when he looked over the wall he saw…no guards at their posts! This concerned Kosuke to no end, and then it came.

The announcement that Rukia's execution had been changed again. Kosuke realized then and there that something was very, very wrong! He immediately used his fastest Shun-Po to get back to his squad.

* * *

"Guys, we got trouble!" he said when he reached his lab.

"What's wrong Kosuke?" asked Hanatoro.

"I passed by the Central 46 on my walk and something caught my attention."

"What was it?"

"I had this weird feeling that something wasn't right when I noticed that there were NO guards at their posts!" explained Kosuke.

"Did you check inside?" asked Hikari.

"Of course! After I saw no guards outside I looked over the wall and the entire thing was empty! Then that announcement came and I rushed back as fast as I could…"

"Announcement? What announcement?" asked Hanatoro, worried.

"Rukia's execution date has been changed again. She'll be killed around noon _tomorrow!_"

"I have to tell Ichigo-san!"

"Stay here Hanatoro!" barked Kosuke.

"But…!"

"Renji will tell them soon enough. I saw him walking in the general direction of the 'library'. He'll pass the message on to them."

"What do we do, Kosuke-san?" asked his squad.

"We have to keep a close watch on Central 46 until tomorrow. If guards show up at their post before the execution, then you can leave. If they don't then we know something is wrong. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"We'll keep watch in shifts. Daisuke, Kaze, you'll take first watch followed by Hikari and Hanatoro you'll take their shift three hours later and so on. If you see the guards return, then come straight back to me!" said Kosuke, sternly.

* * *

At their posts, Daisuke and Kaze were quietly talking.

"I hope that Kosuke's wrong about this…" said Daisuke.

"You and me both! Let's just hope that he was seriously mistaken about the guards!" replied Kaze.

* * *

Three hours later, Hikari and Hanatoro arrived to take over. Hanatoro couldn't help but ask, "Did the guards return yet?"

"Not one guard has come. Kosuke might be right about the Council…" said Daisuke.

"Well, at least we aren't cleaning the tunnels again!" joked Hikari.

The others quietly laughed as the watch continued. Hikari was starting to get worried. Kosuke wasn't joking when he said something was amiss! The watch passed without incident. After they finished their shift, Hanatoro went straight back to his friend.

* * *

"Kosuke, what will we do if no guards show up by morning?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to intervene in Rukia's death! Whatever's going on with the Council has something to do with Rukia, of that I'm sure…" replied Kosuke.

"Why are we going to intervene?!"

"Because if my suspicions are right, then the order to speed up her execution _did not_ come from the Council. If that's the case, then Rukia will be spared."

"I don't know what to hope for…that you're right and Rukia is spared or that your wrong and you get into more trouble…" said Hanatoro.

"Hanatoro, you can sleep here if you want…" said Kosuke.

"Really? Will you wake me if something happens?"

"If I'm right then you're going with me to alert the captains. I'll wake you if the guards don't show up by the end of the next shift."

"Night."

"Oh, before I forget…"

"What is it Kosuke?"

"I wouldn't recommend rolling over on top of Kero. He tends to attack the person who did it…"

"Yikes…arigato for the warning."

* * *

Hanatoro went to sleep, and Kosuke took a quick cat-nap himself. When the third shift ended, Kosuke was concerned. Not one guard had come to watch the Central 46. He went and woke Hanatoro up, and they proceeded towards the Council chambers… 


	36. Intervention and confusion!

**Intervention and confusion!**

Kosuke and Hanatoro arrived at the Central 46 gate. Not one guard was in sight. Kosuke realized the time and told his friend, "Hanatoro, I want you to wait here with me while my Soul Slayer heads to the Execution Ground."

"Sure Kosuke!" replied Hanatoro happily.

"Now comes the part I hate the most…" muttered Kosuke. He stretched out his right arm to reveal a black and white beaded bracelet. (Two guess as to where that came from!)

* * *

The moment he took the bone bracelet off, his Zanpaku-to began glowing! Slowly he separated his former self from his new life. Kyokosu looked at him and said, "I know that I need to hurry. Where do I go?"

"See where the large spear is on that hill?"

"Kinda…"

"That's the Execution Ground. I want you to go there and save Rukia. Can you handle that?"

"I'll do my best, pal!" said Kyokosu with a serious grin. He ran off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"Kosuke…?" said Hanatoro nervously.

"That was my past life. I was once known as Kyo Sohma before I left and became Kosuke Urahara," answered Kosuke.

"How did…?"

"Let's just say that it was an educated guess. Kyokosu is my Soul Slayer and past life. So while he's gone to help, I'm pretty much weaponless."

"If only I could remember where I put my Zanpaku-to…" said Hanatoro sadly.

"You do have a friend who can get it for you while we wait…" hinted Kosuke.

"You mean Kero-san?"

"Yup. Just tell him what your sword looks like and he'll go get it!"

* * *

And so Hanatoro asked Kero to fetch his Soul Slayer. Meanwhile, Kyokosu was running out of time. He barely made it to the Execution Grounds before the Spear fell on Rukia! He quickly stepped between her and the large flaming bird before him. He was glad that he made it in time, but he was worried that the large Zanpaku-to wouldn't listen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, KOSUKE?!" roared the First division's captain.

Kyokosu had a hard time trying _not_ to roll his eyes. He looked at the Soul Slayer before him directly in the eye and quickly switched to the Cat's true form. Now came the hard part…

* * *

"Before you kill the girl, please listen to me."

The Bird looked at him quizzically, but it gave him a look that said it would hear him out.

"Arigato. The Shinigami who wields me is standing guard outside the Council chamber. There have been NO guards in or around the area since last night. We believe that something bad has or is going to happen to the Council. If this is the case, then the girl's death has been tampered by an outside influence. Please believe me when I say that I'm only doing this because something is going on in the Soul Society!" said Kyokosu.

The Zanpaku-to thought over what he had said and when it saw that this Soul Slayer was indeed being sincere, it screeched. Kyokosu let out a silent sigh of relief. He looked down to see the Soul Reaper's reaction, only to realize that the 6th division's captain had sent his Zanpaku-to to kill him!

"You have got to be joking…" griped Kyokosu.

* * *

The petals of the Soul Slayer were getting closer with every passing second. He knew that there was only one thing that he could do at that point. He called out to his fellow Soul Slayers.

"Please stop his attack! Something is bad is happening in the Soul Society!" he cried. He had already returned to his usual form, and he was a little unnerved.

His call for help was answered as nearly every other Zanpaku-to rose up and blocked the attack! Ichigo finally arrived at this point and he took over the situation. He not only freed Rukia, he also destroyed the Execution Grounds with Zangetsu. Renji arrived and Ichigo literally threw Rukia to him; he just barely caught her. Ichigo turned to Kyokosu and said, "Kyo, I want you to go with Renji and help protect Rukia."

Kyokosu turned to him and said, "That's what Kosuke sent me here to do. I'll make sure that most of the other's Zanpaku-to don't harm you."

"Thanks," Ichigo replied.


	37. Chaos in the Seireitei!

**Chaos in the Seireitei!**

As quickly as Rukia's death sentence was halted, the Seireitei was thrown into utter chaos! Kosuke was unnerved, but his fears were confirmed when Toshiro, a Captain of another division and his Assistant Captain, arrived.

* * *

"Yo, Toshiro!" called out Kosuke.

"Kosuke! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Toshiro.

"When I was out for a walk yesterday I noticed that the guards were missing, both inside and outside the gate. It bothered me so much that I had my squad keep watch until the guards returned. Not one guard has come to take the post, so Hanatoro and I decided to stop the execution. We've been waiting for someone to come…" answered Kosuke.

"Are you positive about the 'no guards'?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm positive. My squad and Hanatoro kept watch all night to confirm my suspicions."

"I'm going in…" said Toshiro.

"I'm going with you," said Kosuke.

* * *

Kosuke and Toshiro went in, wary of any threats. Kosuke caught a whiff of dried blood. This could only mean one thing. Everyone in the Council were either dead or dying.

"Toshiro, something is very wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's the scent of dried blood in the air. I think the Council has been killed!" Kosuke exclaimed.

"Are you positive?"

"Very positive. There can be no mistake when you smell blood. By the way, if Rangiku follows us, then who's with Hanatoro?"

"How long have you…?" asked Rangiku, surprised.

"Since you first entered the building. Wait, I sense a living reitsu…but it can't be! We have to hurry to the Chamber!" exclaimed Kosuke as he thought, _it can't be him…He was murdered in the courts! Unless my suspicions about him were correct all along…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo has his hands full fighting Byakuya. The 6th division's captain is annoyed by Ichigo's banter about the Bankai, and he tries to kill Ichigo quickly. Ichigo responds by finally revealing his 'final release', which takes Byakuya completely by surprise!

* * *

"Want to know something that most people don't know about me, Toshiro?" asked Kosuke.

"We're kinda busy, but go for it…" he grumbled back.

"I've been able to perform Bankai before I ever got a Soul Slayer."

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" exclaimed Toshiro and Rangiku in unison.

"Not when I tell you how I was able to see through Aizen-taicho's tricks…"

"What I really want to know right now is if you're telling the truth or pulling our leg!" said Toshiro.

"It's true. Ever since they gave me a practice Zanpaku-to at the academy, I've been able to do Bankai and a hidden 3rd release that no one has ever discovered!" said Kosuke.

"How did you…?!"

"I'm originally not from this dimension. Where I came from, I lived in a family under a curse. Every time I was hugged by a girl, or whenever my body became weak I transformed into a cat."

"You've got to be joking!" laughed Rangiku.

"Dead serious. And do you want to know why my Zanpaku-to has two different names for the initial release?"

"Why?" asked Toshiro, now very interested.

"Because I was reborn without dying, I gained two different souls. My Zanpaku-to and its soul are in fact my other half. My past life became my Soul Slayer, and I can freely switch between the Shinigami form and Zanpaku-to whenever I want."

"Is that why you wear a collar with a bell around your neck?" joked Rangiku.

"Actually, you're not far from the truth. This bell is what controls both souls when we combine. It also has a strange effect on other Zanpaku-to whenever they hear the bell ring."

"What kind of effect?" asked Toshiro.

"Would you prefer seeing it or watch me use it in battle?"

"Let's see it now. I don't want any nasty surprises popping up from you!" laughed Toshiro.

"Okay, here it goes."

A soft chime is heard and Toshiro-taicho's Zanpaku-to starts to glow. Kosuke said out loud, "Soten ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!"

Hyorinmaru unleashed its initail release mere moments after Kosuke said this.

"Woah, that is really unnerving! It's almost like I was using my Soul Slayer and not you!" exclaimed Toshiro in shock.

"If you think that's weird, you should see what happens when my other soul uses the bell!" laughed Kosuke.


	38. The effect of Kyokosu's bell

**The effect of Kyokosu's bell**

While Kosuke and the others went into the Council chamber, Kyokosu was in trouble. Even though he was doing what the other's asked, he still sensed that something was wrong. It wasn't until he spotted Zaraki going up against 2 _other _captains that his worries became realized. 

"Renji… I think Zaraki is in some sort of trouble. Can you protect Rukia alone?"

"Yeah. Just go and do whatever you need to," replied Renji.

* * *

As Kyokosu ran to the Execution Grounds yet again, a fierce battle between Kuchiki-taicho of the 6th division and the Ryoka substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo raged. Ichigo blocked vicious attack after attack. Finally, he let loose his Initial Release attack, the Getsuga Tenshou, or Moon's Fang's—Slice Heaven. This attack not only hit Byakuya, but also injured him as well. This shocked Byakuya, but did not convince him to unleash his Bankai.

Kyokosu arrived just in time to see Ichigo get his ass kicked by Byakuya's Bankai. As Ichigo prepares to release his own, Kyokosu suddenly notices the bell around his neck was beginning to hum…

"Huh? What's that noise?" murmured Ichigo. The hum had caught Byakuya's attention as well. He had two options. Either they paused long enough to discover the source; or they continued fighting and ignored it altogether. As they stood there in silence, the humming grew increasingly louder until the ground began to shake!

"WHAT! What's happening?!" exclaimed Ichigo. Even Byakuya was silent as the rumbling intensified.

"Shit…not again! I better leave here now before…!" said Kyokosu when his fears were confirmed. A large crack appears in the sky; it was so SIMILAIR to the crack that appears whenever Menos Grande showed up, that many were convinced that was what happening!

_RING RING RING RING_!!

The bell around Kyokosu's neck rang four times in a row. What appeared to be a strange wave emitted from the bell; it touched certain Soul Reapers and they along with the Zanpaku-to Kyokosu, were pulled out of their dimension entirely!

* * *

(The 3 other characters that were pulled with Kyokosu are: Hanatoro Yamada, Isane Kotetsu, and Momo Hinamori. Hinamori was pulled after Aizen stabbed her and Toshiro tried to avenge her "death".)

Strangely enough, these three weren't the only Soul Reapers to be dragged away; Kosuke was also brought mainly due to the fact that he and Kyokosu are still intertwined.

(Please note that the rest of the events that happen all follow the anime/manga. Isane was pulled AFTER she alerted everyone to the treachery of Aizen.)

If any of you reader's have a favorite anime you'd like me to send them to, send me an e-mail! The anime with the most votes is where they'll end up! If no one votes, well then I'll send them back to the Furuba (Fruits Basket) anime!


End file.
